Eternal Love
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Nouvelle version de Plus Fort Que La Mort à partir du chapitre 14!
1. Le vrai commencement

**Disclaimer****:**Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Cette fiction est ma nouvelle version de Plus Fort Que La Mort. Je reprends dès le chapitre 14, et je reprends des éléments de la saison 3 pour insérer Ava dans les aventures de cette saison.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sept juin 1824 !<strong>

**Klaus cherchait Ava. Cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelques jours lui était insoutenable. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais dû lui parler comme ça, mais la savoir en danger le mettait en colère. Les enclos étaient vides, hormis le personnel qui s'occupait des chevaux. Il s'éloigna des écuries, resta planter au milieu de son domaine, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Peut-être était-elle près de la cascade. Elle aimait s'y rendre pour réfléchir. Se concentrant davantage, Klaus finit par entendre les bruits de remous des eaux de la cascade, mais il entendit une conversation, et reconnu la voix d'Ava. La seconde voix le paralysa :**

_« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »_

**Lauryn ! Pourquoi cette fille voulait-elle s'en prendre à Ava ? Klaus avait pourtant été clair avant son départ pour Madrid : il s'était lassé d'elle et avait mit fin à leur petit arrangement. Sans perdre un instant, Klaus utilisa sa vitesse pour rejoindre les deux filles, et il arriva juste à temps car Lauryn s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Ava, mais Klaus la stoppa en lui agrippant le cou.**

« Tout doux Lauryn ! » dit Klaus avant de la repousser, libérant sa nuque.

**Il se plaça devant Ava, qui remerciait le ciel intérieurement que son mari soit intervenu à temps, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui ferait la leçon une fois seul. C'est un risque à courir, et sur ce coup là, elle se savait la fautive de l'histoire, en partie.**

« T'es sur mon territoire Lauryn ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Tu oublies notre accord, j'ai le droit de venir ici ! » répliqua Lauryn.

« Plus depuis vingt-cinq ans. Notre petit pacte a prit fin, et je te serai gré de ne plus t'en prendre à ma femme ! » la prévint-il tout en gardant son calme.

« Je l'aurais un jour ou l'autre, crois-moi, et elle regrettera de t'avoir rencontré ! » martela Lauryn.

« C'est moi qui regrette Lauryn, si j'avais su que tu m'ennuierais si vite, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé la moindre chance ! » lâcha Klaus.

**Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de Lauryn.**

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair : pas d'amour entre toi et moi, mais tu as enfreins la règle ! » dit-il. « Va t'en Lauryn, et si jamais tu recommences à suivre Ava, je te tuerais ! »

**Devant l'air plus que sérieux de Klaus, Lauryn n'eut pas d'autres choix et se résigna à partir. Klaus attendit que la jeune louve soit hors de vue avant de se tourner vers sa femme, qui avait gardé la tête baissée.**

« Hey ! » lui fit-il tendrement.

« Je vais avoir des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant lever la tête.

« Non ! » répondit-il.

**Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, où elle s'y blottit.**

« Il se fait tard, rentrons ! » dit-il.

**Il la porta comme une mariée, et elle enfouie aussitôt son visage dans la nuque de son mari, et respira son odeur à plein poumon.**

**Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans leur chambre, blottit l'un contre l'autre après l'amour.**

« Hum que ça m'a manqué ! » dit Ava.

« A moi aussi ! » lui murmura Klaus à l'oreille.

« Est-ce qu'on va quitter Londres un jour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas bien ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si, mais je voulais juste savoir si tu me ferais voir d'autres endroits ? » dit-elle avant de se relever pour mieux le voir.

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! » souffla-t-il avant de capturer sa bouche.

**Il s'allongea sur elle, avant d'interrompre le baiser.**

« Tu n'as qu'à demander princesse, et je t'emmènerais au bout du monde ! »

**1920 !**

**Il lui avait promit le monde, et il le lui avait donné. Durant deux siècles ils avaient voyagés encore et encore, en compagnie de Rebekah toujours, et d'Elijah durant un certain temps, avant que ce dernier ne décide de s'éloigner un peu, ce qui avait attristé Ava car Elijah était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais il lui avait assuré qu'ils se reverraient bien un jour.**

**Grande amatrice de lecture, Ava avait découvert au fil des décennies de grands auteurs tels que **_**Jane Austen, Charlotte Brontë **_**ou sa sœur **_**Emily Brontë. **_**Bien sûr il y avait eu aussi d'autres grands auteurs, mais ces trois femmes en particulier avait su toucher Ava au plus profond d'elle-même à travers leurs histoires et leurs personnages diverses.**

**Ava avait également eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kol, le plus jeune fils de la famille. Mais Klaus et Rebekah, sachant le danger qui les guettait, n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de planter une dague en plein cœur de Kol. Son corps reposait à présent dans un cercueil que Klaus emportait partout avec lui. Ava mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi son mari et sa sœur faisaient cela, puis un jour, Klaus lui avoua le plus grand secret de leur famille : la mort de leur mère, la sorcière originelle de la famille, tuer violemment par leur père, Mikael, un vampire qui chassait les vampires, et il s'était mit en tête de traquer et tuer ses enfants l'un après l'autre. Finn et Kol reposaient à l'abri dans leur cercueil, et Klaus ne les réveillerait uniquement le jour où ils seraient enfin débarrassés de Mikael.**

_« Tu ne dois jamais t'éloigner de moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » lui avait-il dit._

_« Mais, et Elijah ? » lui avait-elle demandé._

_« Elijah est le plus sage d'entre nous, n'aies crainte, il ne lui arrivera rien ! » l'avait-il rassuré._

**L'air confiant de Rebekah avait finit par rassurer la jeune espagnole, et ils avaient pu continuer leur voyage.**

**Chicago, 1920 !**

**Dans un bar, Klaus et Ava dansaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme envoûtant d'un jazz, chanté par la propriétaire de l'endroit.**

« Tu es radieuse dans cette robe mon amour, cette époque est faite pour toi ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Serai-ce un moyen de me mettre dans votre lit, Monsieur ? » sourit-elle.

« Absolument ! » dit-il avant de sourire à son tour.

**Il lui vola un léger baiser sur ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge. Un rouge qui était assortit à sa robe style Charleston, épousant magnifiquement ses courbes. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes avec des bats en résille, et des gants en soie noire aux mains. Ses cheveux blonds se regroupaient en un chignon parfait, retenu par une broche à cheveux sertit de quelques petits diamants. Elle avait quand même laissée quelques mèches s'échapper, entourant son beau visage, et donnant de la profondeur à ses yeux bleus.**

« Le rouge est définitivement ta couleur ! » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Klaus, lui, portait la même tenue que les hommes de la soirée : un costume noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Ses cheveux bouclés rabattus en arrière. Rebekah n'était pas loin, mais Klaus était trop absorbé par sa femme.**

**Ava se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son mari, quand la soif prit le dessus. Klaus aperçut la soif apparaître sur le visage de sa femme :**

« Respire ma chérie, on va aller étancher ta soif ! »

**Quittant le club, Ava et Klaus trouvèrent un endroit isolé, et tombèrent sur une femme vêtue d'une robe verte et qui se rendait au club, seule. Klaus l'arrêta, l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit, et lui dégagea la nuque, laissant la liberté à Ava de se nourrir à sa guise. Klaus n'avait pas soif, il eut donc tout loisir d'observer sa femme se nourrir. La femme respirait encore quand Ava eut étanchée sa soif, donc, Klaus lui donna un peu de son sang pour que sa plaie au cou se referme, puis lui fit oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et la laissa repartir.**

**Regardant Ava, celle-ci tentait d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses lèvres, mais Klaus le fit à sa place en y faisant courir sa langue.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux, et j'ai envie de toi ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Comme d'habitude ! » s'amusa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Klaus partout sur son corps, sur ses jambes, remontant légèrement sa robe.**

« Ne me fais pas attendre Niklaus, tu sais très bien que je déteste attendre ! » lui dit-elle en lui défaisant prudemment son pantalon.

**Ils firent l'amour dans cette ruelle, se moquant d'être oui ou non observés.**

**Il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Klaus chercha Rebekah. Il la trouva à une table à l'abri des regards, en compagnie d'un homme qui semblait être de leur espèce puisqu'ils se nourrissaient tout deux d'une femme. Ava prit la main de son mari.**

« Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser ! » dit-elle.

**Klaus souffla avant de se diriger vers sa sœur, sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Ava.**

« Il est tard Rebekah, on part ! » dit Klaus en prenant sa sœur par le coude qui se défit de son étreinte.

« Lâche-moi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Qui est cet homme ? » dit l'homme en se levant pour lui faire face.

« Stefan non arrête, il te tuerait ! » l'arrêta Rebekah en se plaçant devant lui. « Il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît ! »

« Et bien, voici donc le fameux Stefan Salvatore, j'ai entendu tellement de choses sur toi ! » dit Klaus avant de regarder sa sœur. « Tu avais raison, il a de drôle de cheveux. »

**Il arbora un sourire, mais ce sourire se fana quand Stefan fit dévier son regard sur Ava.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je veux partir ! » répondit Klaus.

« Alors pars sans moi je ne suis pas ta petite amie, et puis tu as une femme pour te tenir compagnie ! » dit Rebekah en se penchant vers son frère.

« Non, tu es ma sœur, ce qui veut dire, que tu fais ce que je dis ! » claqua-t-il en la tirant vers lui.

**Klaus croisa le regard d'Ava. Un regard compatissant et curieux. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête, et Klaus finit par relâcher sa sœur.**


	2. Faire des choix

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voici enfin le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ils avaient tous finis par se mettre autour de la table, après que Stefan eut entreprit de congédier la femme dont il se nourrissait. Le silence se faisait depuis quelques minutes, avant que Klaus, qui avait resserré son étreinte sur Ava, demande :<strong>

« Donc, Stefan, éclaire-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu sois digne de ma sœur ? Elle est de sang pur et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un vampire de second ordre ! »

« Ne l'écoute surtout pas Stefan ! » dit Rebekah.

« Ce que tu dis de moi est aussi valable pour ton épouse, non ? Elle n'a pas l'air plus âgé que moi ! » dit Stefan.

« Elle a plus de deux siècles d'avances sur toi Stefan ! » lui apprit Rebekah.

**Ava regarda Klaus, qui lui sourit.**

« Et, où est le reste de ta famille ? » voulut savoir Stefan.

« Voyons, j'ai tué la plupart d'entre eux ! » répondit Klaus.

« Mais pas tous ! » dit Rebekah.

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ! » s'étonna Stefan.

« On n'a pas tous eu la chance de choisir son côté, et j'ai choisis le bon ! » dit Rebekah en regardant son frère.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? » dit Stefan à Ava.

« Ce sont des affaires de famille qui ne me regardent pas ! » dit Ava.

**Bien sûr, personne ne disait la véritable raison du _« meurtre » _de leur famille. Moins de gens étaient au courant, mieux cela valait pour eux. Un homme en costume, son chapeau à la main, la trentaine, une petite moustache, s'arrêta en trombe devant leur table et demanda :**

« Où est ma femme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je donne ma langue au chat ! » dit Stefan.

« Vous vous croyez malin, à vous cacher dans ce bar et à boire ? Je vais appeler la police et on verra bien ! » les menaça l'homme.

**Toute la tablée se mit à rire, et Ava regarda sa belle-sœur en faisant mine d'être apeurée. Quand soudain, Stefan appela en face de lui :**

« Lila, viens ici une minute ! »

**La femme de tout à l'heure, visiblement encore sous hypnose, s'approcha et son mari lui prit le bras.**

« Oh Dieu merci. On rentre ! » dit-il en partant, mais Stefan le retint.

« Oh non, vous vous asseyez ! » ordonna-t-il en hypnotisant l'homme.

**Il ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, près de Klaus, qui s'amusait bien de la situation. Ava, elle, avait une main posée sur le genou de son mari, et tous les deux furent prit d'une certaine curiosité en regardant Stefan, qui avait dégantée la main de Lila, prendre un petit canif de l'intérieur de sa veste.**

« Stefan, ne sois pas méchant ! » fit Rebekah.

« Mais que faites-vous ? » déglutit l'homme.

**Stefan entailla le poignet de Lila au dessus d'un verre, et le sang y coula. Klaus constata que le vampire prenait un vrai plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait. Quand il eut finit, il toucha légèrement la joue de Lila, et lui dit d'une voix douce :**

« Merci infiniment Lila, et si tu allais mettre un pansement ? »

**La femme se leva, et s'éloigna d'eux. Dès que l'odeur du sang frappa ses narines, Ava fut de nouveau envahit par la soif, mais la pression de la main de Klaus sur son épaule nue la calma.**

« J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à nous, pour un verre ! » dit Stefan en poussant le verre rempli de sang devant l'homme.

« Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ? » demanda l'homme.

« J'ai dis, 'buvez' ! » dit Stefan.

**L'homme prit le verre d'une main tremblante, et le porta à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée avec répugnance, et il failli s'étrangler avec la substance rouge.**

« Je n'ai pas saisis votre nom ! » dit Stefan.

« Allez en Enfers ! » répliqua l'homme.

**Tout le monde se mit à rire, avant qu'il ne réponde :**

« Liam, Liam Grant ! »

« Liam Grant ! » s'exclama Stefan. « Prenez une nouvelle gorgée Liam ! »

**Liam s'exécuta, et Stefan le pressa en disant :**

« Finissez-le ! »

**Il finit le verre, sans se défaire de son dégoût, provocant les rires des présents. **

_**Le lendemain soir !**_

**Assises autour d'une table, Rebekah et Ava observaient Klaus et Stefan qui buvaient au bar. Rebekah portait une très belle robe blanche, et Ava avait optée pour une robe bleu nuit, malgré les protestations de Klaus qui voulait à tout prix la voir dans du rouge.**

« Ton frère semble s'être fait un très bon copain ! » remarqua Ava.

« Qui l'aurait cru ? » sourit Rebekah.

« Et qui aurait cru que tu tomberais amoureuse ? » dit Ava en souriant à son tour.

« Stefan est l'homme qu'il me faut ! » souffla Rebekah.

« Un peu fou sur les bords, si j'en juge par sa petite prestation d'hier soir, mais bon, il va lui falloir bien du courage pour te supporter ma chère sœur ! » la taquina Ava.

« Tout comme il faut l'être pour supporter mon cher frère ! » répliqua Rebekah avant de sourire.

« Santé ! » dit Ava en levant son petit verre de liqueur.

« A la tienne ! » dit Rebekah en l'imitant.

**Elles trinquèrent et burent leur verre. Quand Ava croisa le regard de Klaus depuis l'autre bout du club, elle le vit lui servir son sourire aguicheur.**

« Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Quand tu seras mariée pendant plus de deux siècles avec le même homme, tu comprendras ! » dit Ava.

**Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand Stefan vint chercher Rebekah pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Klaus s'installa auprès de sa femme, et l'attira dans ses bras pour cueillir ses lèvres tendrement.**

« Tu m'as laissé toute seule ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Tu étais avec Rebekah ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« C'est toi que je voulais ! » dit-elle.

« Hum, je suis là maintenant ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Sur la piste de danse, Stefan observait Klaus.**

« Hey ! » fit Rebekah en lui posant un doigt léger sur le menton.

**Stefan reporta son attention sur elle.**

« Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner ! » dit-elle.

« Mais je n'espionne pas ! » dit-il.

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me posais une simple question ! » répondit-il.

« Qui est ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je me demandais juste ce que ton frère peut lui trouver, elle ne m'a pas l'air si terrible ! » dit Stefan, en parlant d'Ava.

« Elle te surprendrait Stefan, Ava a été bonne pour nous. Klaus l'a aimé dès le premier regard, et je l'aime également ! » dit Rebekah.

« Tu l'aimes autant que moi ? » sourit-il.

« Mais oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tout en bougeant au son de la musique.**

**Klaus et Ava ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se cajoler, de s'embrasser.**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis la jolie robe rouge que je t'ai offerte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas constamment porter du rouge ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

**Klaus fit une moue qui fit rire Ava. Alors que le baiser s'intensifia, les sens de Klaus le mirent en alerte. Il rompit le baiser et balaya la salle du regard.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Ava, qui connaissait cette posture chez son mari.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! » dit-il en se concentrant davantage.

**Ava essaya de rester calme, mais le bruit fracassants d'impact et des cris incessants des clients qui retentirent l'effraya.**

« Reste près de moi ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en se levant.

**Ava se colla contre lui tout en essayant d'éviter les balles mais elle s'en reçu une dans l'épaule. La douleur se fit plus dure qu'elle n'y pensait. Du bois !**

« Rebekah, il est temps de partir ! » s'écria Klaus.

**Il stoppa Stefan, l'empêchant de les suivre, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'Ava avait une balle en bois dans l'épaule.**

« Rebekah, à la voiture et protège-la, tout de suite ! » hurla-t-il à sa sœur.

**Mais Rebekah ne voulait pas quitter Stefan, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que sa sœur avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle prit la main d'Ava et fit rempart de son corps tout en la guidant hors du bar. Une fois à l'abri près de la voiture, Rebekah ôta la balle en bois de l'épaule d'Ava, qui ne masqua pas sa douleur. Rebekah se débarrassa du morceau de bois, et serra sa sœur dans les bras.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'étrangla Ava.

« Mikael, il nous a trouvé ! » avoua Rebekah.

« Où est Klaus ? » demanda Ava, apeurée.

_« Ici ! »_

**Ava se jeta dans ses bras, et ce dernier la serra contre lui.**

« On s'en va ! » décida-t-il en faisant monter Ava dans la voiture. « Rebekah ! »

« Attends encore un peu, il va venir ! » dit-elle.

« On n'a pas le temps, partons ! » ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours se cacher ? Je n'en peux plus de fuir, et je ne veux pas partir sans Stefan ! » contra Rebekah.

« Tu décides Rebekah, c'est lui ou moi ! » martela Klaus.

**Elle ne répondit pas.**

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » dit-il en tournant les talons. « En voiture ! »

« Au revoir Nik ! » dit Rebekah en séchant une larme.

**Klaus se figea, mais il se reprit aussitôt.**

**Depuis la voiture, Ava les écoutait parler, quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit Klaus enfoncer une dague dans le cœur de Rebekah. Elle retint un cri, car elle n'aurait jamais cru que Klaus ferait ça à Rebekah.**

**Trois jours plus tard, Klaus et Ava avaient quittés Chicago. A l'abri dans une maison en pleine forêt, Ava ouvrit le cercueil où reposait le corps de Rebekah, et elle laissa ses doigts caresser la peau grisâtre de sa sœur. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent sans Rebekah ? Il n'y aurait plus de discussions sur les tenues à porter, plus de conversations de sœurs, plus rien. Klaus ressentait la peine de sa femme. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand Ava referma le cercueil, elle se retourna et vit son mari qui la regardait.**

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre ! » dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai compris depuis très longtemps que tout ça me dépassait. Je sais que tu fais ça pour les protéger, mais j'ai du mal à encaisser que tu aies fais ça à Rebekah ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Il s'approcha d'elle, redoutant qu'elle ne se rétracte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire. Ava se laissa bercer par son mari.**

« Tu le reverras un jour, je te le promets ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est sûr cette belle promesse de notre beau Klaus que ce chaptire s'achève, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuse du temps que je mets pour vous poster les chapitres mais ce n'est pas ma seule fiction et ça prend du temps, et des fois je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'écrire.<strong>

**Merci de me suivre !**

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook : Lily Folies !**

**Aurélie !**


	3. Alliées

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Attention car le LEMON est HOT !**

* * *

><p><strong>São Paulo, Brésil, 2001 !<strong>

**Dans une immense villa qui donnait une vue sur l'Atlantique, Klaus s'état appuyé contre la rambarde de sa terrasse, observant la mer et savourant le calme et la sérénité que lui offrait les embruns de l'océan. Klaus était vêtu d'un bermuda en jean et d'une simple chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pris soin de fermer.**

**A l'intérieur, Ava, qui portait uniquement une robe de plage rouge, avec un bikini de la même couleur, les cheveux lâchés, hésita à rejoindre son mari. Rebekah lui manquait. Elijah lui manquait, même si elle le savait en sécurité quelque part, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un siècle.**

**Ils étaient au Brésil depuis sept ans maintenant, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient quittés le Continent Américain depuis l'incident à Chicago dans les années 20, à l'exception d'une fois tous les dix ans pour une période de quelques jours afin de tenir la promesse faite à Charley il y a trois siècles. Ava finit par rejoindre son mari.**

« Klaus ? » appela-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison ! » dit-elle.

**Klaus se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne dit rien, préférant la laisser aller au bout de ses paroles.**

« Je veux rentrer à Londres. On a toujours été en sécurité là-bas grâce au sortilège qui entoure le Manoir, alors rentrons, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Il couvrit la distance qui les séparait, et l'embrassait.**

« D'accord, on va rentrer chez nous ! » accepta-t-il.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-elle en retenant un début de larmes.

« Ne le sois pas, et puis, moi aussi je veux rentrer ! » avoua-t-il.

« On a le temps de faire l'amour ? » sourit-elle.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours le temps pour ça ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Londres, 2001 !**

**Le Manoir n'avait pas changé extérieurement, hormis quelques aménagements un peu plus modernes. Le grillage avait été refait, la pelouse qui ornait l'entrée était plus brillante que jamais, et le dallage en marbre avait été agrandit pour laisser passer les voitures. Klaus fit réunir tous les cercueils de sa famille dans la cave, qui était aménagée spécialement pour les mettre à l'abri, puis, il referma l'énorme porte qui les garderait en sécurité. Une gigantesque maison avait été bâtit à vingt minutes à pied du Manoir, afin d'abriter la famille de Charley et de ses descendants. Klaus se promit d'aller leur rendre une petite visite car cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas revu Amanda et Larry, ainsi que leurs deux petites filles, Erin et Thalia, qui avaient respectivement cinq et trois ans la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Quinze ans étaient passés, et elles devaient être aujourd'hui de très jolies jeunes filles, et surtout, elles avaient dut apprendre à développer leurs pouvoirs.**

« Ava ? » appela-t-il.

**Elle fut devant lui dans la seconde.**

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

**Mais il ne pu ouvrir la bouche qu'ils entendirent :**

_« ZACH NON ! »_

**Avec leur vitesse, ils sortirent du Manoir et hors du grillage, un petit garçon marchait sur la route, et une voiture fonçait à toute allure sur lui.**

**Tout fut terminé en cinq secondes.**

**Klaus s'était interposé entre la voiture et le garçon, qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et Ava, d'une main, avait stoppé la voiture, dont le capot s'était enfoncé, immobilisant le conducteur.**

**Une jeune fille, les cheveux auburn et les yeux verts irisés de gris, courut dans leur direction et arracha le petit garçon des mains de Klaus. Le petit garçon pleurait et s'accrochait au cou de sa maman.**

« Merci, qui que vous soyez ! » dit-elle à Klaus.

**Mais Klaus reconnaissait ces yeux verts, et cette nuance grise dans les pupilles.**

« Erin ? » demanda-t-il.

_« Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » fit une voix d'homme._

**Ava avait forcée le chauffard à sortir de sa voiture, et porta son regard sur Klaus.**

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Efface-lui la mémoire ! » répondit Klaus.

**Ava s'empressa d'obéir, et le chauffard remonta dans sa voiture, et il roula plus doucement.**

« Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Erin.

_« Niklaus ? Ava ? Est-ce bien vous ? »_

**Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux roux plus courts que ceux d'Erin, et des yeux verts, s'approcha du couple.**

« Amanda ? » s'étonna Klaus.

« Et oui, c'est bien moi ! » affirma-t-elle avant de prendre le vampire dans ses bras.

« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! » plaisanta-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

« C'est ça, fais-moi rappeler que je ne suis qu'une humaine ! » rit-elle avant de le relâcher. « Ava, tu es toujours aussi magnifique ! »

**Cela eut pour don de faire rire la jeune femme, qui serra son amie dans ses bras.**

« Il était temps que vous reveniez à Londres, cela fait quinze ans maintenant ! » dit Amanda.

« Maman, qui est-ce ? » demanda Erin.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne nous reconnaisses pas, la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu tu n'avais que cinq ans ! » dit Klaus.

« Venez, je suis sûr que Larry sera ravi de te revoir Niklaus ! » dit Amanda.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » bougonna Klaus.

**Maison des Kranston !**

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais Sean ! » gronda Larry.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Sean.

« Papa, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne maîtrise pas encore sa magie, il n'a que treize ans ! » dit Thalia.

**La jeune fille avait un bébé de trois mois dans les bras. Une petite fille qu'elle avait appelée Gabrièla.**

_« On a de la visite ! » fit la voix d'Amanda._

**Elle fit son entrée dans la grande cuisine aménagée de la maison, et Klaus lui emboîta le pas, la main d'Ava dans la sienne.**

« Et bien, on a faillit croire que vous nous aviez oublié ! » dit Larry.

« Je suis content de te revoir moi aussi ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, et Larry salua Ava d'un signe de tête. Erin entra à son tour dans la cuisine, avec un Zach toujours en pleurs dans les bras.**

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Larry.

« Il a failli se faire renverser par un connard de chauffard ! » répliqua Erin.

« Mais heureusement Niklaus et Ava étaient là pour lui éviter le pire ! » informa Amanda.

« Et bien, il s'en est fallu de peu ! » soupira Larry.

« Pourquoi la grille était ouverte ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je l'ignore, le vigil prend toujours soin de la fermer quand on rentre ! » dit Amanda.

**Klaus fit craquer ses jointures, mais Ava l'apaisa en lui caressant tendrement le bras.**

« Pourquoi je ressens un truc étrange venant d'eux ? » demanda Thalia en pointant le couple de vampire.

« Mes chéries, il s'agit de Niklaus et Ava, vous savez, le couple de vampire qui ont connus votre ancêtre Charley, et tous les autres membres de notre famille jusqu'à présent ! » expliqua Amanda.

« C'est vous qui nous gardiez quand on était petite ? » voulut savoir Erin.

« Oui ! » répondit Ava.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Klaus en désignant Sean.

« Tu te souviens de ma sœur Paula, et du fait qu'elle était enceinte la dernière fois que tu es venu nous voir ? » dit Amanda.

« Oui, qu'est-elle devenue ? » dit Klaus.

« Elle est décédée en mettant Sean au monde, et depuis c'est nous qui l'élevons ! » avoua Amanda.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! » dit Klaus, sincère.

« C'est gentil ! » sourit tristement Amanda.

« Bon, vous vous joignez à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ? » proposa Larry.

« On viendra, mais on a fait un long voyage et il nous faut reprendre des forces, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » dit Klaus.

« Ouais, je vois ! » pouffa Larry.

« Soyez là pour 19H00 ! » leur dit Amanda.

« Nous y serons ! » dit Ava.

**Le Manoir !**

« Je suis désolé, je vous assure que j'ai fais très attention ! »

**Klaus maintenait l'homme chargé de la sécurité de la grille d'entrée par la gorge.**

« Apparemment vous avez fait une erreur, puisqu'un petit garçon, dont nous sommes censés protéger la famille, a failli se faire écraser par votre faute ! » dit Klaus.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le jure ! » baragouina le type.

« Non en effet, ça ne se reproduira plus ! » dit Klaus.

**Klaus planta ses crocs dans la nuque du type, dont le cri s'estompa à mesure que la vie le quitta. Quand Ava rentra de sa _chasse_, un énorme désir s'empara d'elle lorsque Klaus laissa retomber le corps de l'ancien vigil sur le sol marbré de l'entrée. Elle se laissa guider par ses envies, et se rua sur son mari, qu'elle plaqua contre le mur et captura sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux.**

« Klaus, prends-moi, tout de suite ! » ordonna Ava en lui arrachant son t-shirt.

**Klaus lui empoigna les mains, et lui dit :**

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Continu, ça m'excite encore plus ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Dans un grondement, Klaus la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, et parcouru son corps avec sa bouche, lui arrachant ses vêtements par la même occasion. En moins d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ava inversa leur place, et se retrouva au-dessus.**

« Si c'est toi qui prends les commande, je vais être encore plus excité ! » dit Klaus.

« C'est le but ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Sans ménagement, elle lui retira son pantalon et son boxer, ainsi que le sien, avant de se laisser glisser sur lui avec une lenteur qui arracha une plainte à Klaus.**

« Dépêche-toi ! » dit-il.

**Ava se délectait d'entendre son mari la supplier, et rien que pour ça, elle fit durer le plaisir encore longtemps. Klaus n'était pas encore entièrement en elle, et ça le frustrait. Sa femme aimait le torturer quand elle prenait les commandes de leurs ébats, tout comme il aimait le faire lorsque c'était lui.**

« Ava, dépêche-toi ! » répéta-t-il.

« Et si je veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais que tu peux me torturer autant que tu le veux, mais pas maintenant ! » lui dit-il.

**Satisfaite, Ava se glissa entièrement sur lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. La jeune espagnole ne perdit pas un instant, et commença à bouger ses hanches, provocant de léger claquement entre leurs deux corps. Klaus posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa femme, comprimant ses mouvements.**

« Klaus…tu me rends…folle… » haleta-t-elle.

« Oh oui ça je le sais ! » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. « Continue chérie, va plus vite ! »

**Ava augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements de hanches, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir encore plus fort. Klaus délaissa le visage de sa femme, pour poser son regard sur sa poitrine. Il y porta ses deux mains, attrapant un sein fermement dans chaque main, et les malaxa, avant de pincer les tétons. Ava se cambra aussitôt, et Klaus en profita pour se relever et pour planter ses crocs dans la chair de sa femme. Ils furent tous les deux frappés par l'orgasme à ce moment-là, et Ava planta à son tour ses crocs dans le cou de Klaus, avant de partager un baiser des plus langoureux, tout en mélangeant leur sang.**

« Hum, c'était génial ! » dit Klaus.

« Je me suis surpassée ! » dit Ava, qui éclata de rire.

« On devrait se préparer ! » dit Klaus.

**Et sur ce, il partit sous la douche, tout en ayant emporté Ava avec lui. La partie salle de bain de la chambre avait été réaménagée il y a plus de vingt ans, supervisé par la famille d'Amanda. Le bassin d'eau avait été remplacé par une énorme douche en carrelage blanc avec des parois en vitres, un évier ainsi qu'un jacuzzi avaient également été installés. Le mur qui s'éparait la chambre de la salle de bain avait été cassée et remplacée par une porte coulissante en acajou. Toutes les pièces du Manoir avaient été réaménagées : la chambre de Rebekah, ainsi que celle d'Elijah, et toutes les autres. **

**19H00 !**

**Autour d'une grande table, le dîner chez la famille Kranston se passait tranquillement. Erin et Thalia avaient mis leurs enfants au lit.**

« Le problème du portail a été réglé ? » demanda Amanda.

« D'une certaine manière, oui, et j'ai remplacé le vigil ! » répondit Klaus.

« D'une certaine manière ? » répéta Sean.

« Cherche pas t'es trop jeune ! » lui dit Erin.

« Vous comptez rester combien de temps cette fois ? » voulut savoir Larry.

« On ne sait pas encore ! » dit Ava.

« Et, où étiez-vous cette fois avant de rentrer ? » demanda Amanda.

« Au Brésil ! » dit Klaus.

« Oh la chance ! » souffla Thalia et Erin.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire.**

« Finissez vos études et ensuite on en reparlera ! » leur dit leur mère.

« Tu enseignes toujours l'anthropologie ? » demanda Klaus à Amanda.

« Et oui ! » dit la concernée.

« Et toi Larry, tes écrivains en herbes font des progrès ? » demanda Klaus de nouveau.

« Pour la plupart oui, il y en a toujours un ou deux dont je me demande toujours pourquoi ils ont choisis mon cours ! » ironisa Larry.

« Plus sérieusement, je sais que tout se passe bien mais, avec le clan des loups, du nouveau ? » questionna Klaus.

« On n'a jamais eu de problème avec eux. Certains disent que ce qui s'est passé entre vos clans dans le passé ne les regarde pas aujourd'hui. Ils essayent surtout de ne pas activer le gène ! » expliqua Amanda.

« Bien ! » dit Klaus. « Ça m'ennuierait de devoir tous les tuer ! »

**Ce commentaire provoqua un hoquet de stupeur chez le jeune Sean.**

« Pfff, pathétique ! » marmonna Erin.

**Klaus arqua un sourcil car il avait bien entendu la jeune fille.**

**Après le dîner, Klaus et Ava regagnèrent à pieds le Manoir, marchant main dans la main.**

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien Erin et Thalia ont le caractère de Charley ? » demanda Ava.

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire. » dit Klaus. « Je sens qu'on aura besoin d'elle lorsque l'occasion se présentera ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais d'autres sorciers qui t'aideront ce jour-là ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais pour ta protection. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les utiliser pour briser la malédiction ! » répliqua-t-il.

« En gros, tu parles de garde du corps ! » comprit-elle.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**2002 !**

« J'en ai marre ! » s'écria Erin.

**La jeune fille venait d'entrer dans le Manoir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du grand salon, éclairé par le soleil qui filtrait par les baies vitrées.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Ava, qui leva le nez de son bouquin.

« Quatre ans après le père de Zach décide qu'il est enfin prêt à assumer ses responsabilités paternelles ! » répondit Erin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » questionna Klaus.

« Il est hors de question que je lui laisse obtenir une garde partagée. Il ne s'est pas occupé de Zach ces quatre dernières années, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le laisser faire. En plus il m'a plaqué quand je suis tombée enceinte ! » renchérit Erin.

« T'as qu'à le tuer ! » lui suggéra Klaus.

« Ne me donne pas des idées ! » le prévint-elle.

« Un Juge ne laissera pas à un type comme lui la garde de ton fils. » dit Ava.

« Je lui fais changer d'avis si tu veux ! » dit Klaus.

« Non, je vais plutôt consulter l'avocat de la famille, qui n'est autre que le frère de papa, et il gagne à tous les coups ! » décida Erin.

« Fais attention, ça risque de prendre des mois, surtout si vous passez au tribunal ! » exposa Klaus.

« Je m'en fiche, je me battrais becs et ongles pour mon fils. Je l'ai élevé toute seule pendant quatre ans, et je n'ai pas besoin de ce sale type pour continuer ! » rétorqua Erin.

**2005 !**

« Raté ! » sourit Klaus.

**Ava lui lança encore un coup de poing, que Klaus esquiva !**

« Encore raté ! » ricana-t-il.

**Vêtus tous les deux d'une tenue de sport, ils étaient dans le jardin du Manoir.**

« Rebekah me laissait ma chance, _elle _! » claqua Ava.

« Ma pauvre chérie ! » se moqua Klaus.

**Après deux minutes d'assaut, Klaus bloqua Ava, plaquant son dos contre lui. Elle essaya de se dégager, sans succès, mais au plus elle remuait, la proximité de leurs corps fit se toucher les fesses d'Ava sur le sexe de Klaus.**

« Oh oui continu chérie j'y suis presque ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Je te déteste ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Pas d'après les cris que t'as poussé cette nuit pendant que je te faisais du bien… » commença-t-il à dire tout en passant une main dans son pantalon pour toucher sa féminité à travers son sous-vêtement : « _… ici _! »

« Arrête, on peut nous voir ! » lui dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

_« Oui par pitié arrêtez vous venez de me choquer à vie ! »_

**Klaus se retourna, et il vit Erin et Thalia. L'une avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, et l'autre avait fermée les yeux.**

« Les chambres ça existe pour faire des câlins, mais en plein air vraiment ! » dit Erin.

**Klaus et Ava se reprirent, mais Klaus affichait toujours se petit air moqueur, et il éclata de rire lorsqu'Ava lui mit un coup de poing dans les cotes.**

**2009 !**

« Maman reviendra bientôt ! » dit Erin à son fils Zach, qui avait onze ans maintenant.

« C'est promit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Promis ! » dit Erin.

**Vancouver, Canada !**

« Où te caches-tu ma chère Katerina ? » dit Klaus en descendant de la cale du camion qui contenait les cercueils de sa famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, les choses sérieuses commencent, et le prochain chaptire, un peu plus long je pense, sera ma version de la manière dont Klaus apprend l'existence d'Elena !<strong>

**Aurélie !**


	4. Le double

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><strong>2009, Vancouver, Canada !<strong>

**Depuis trois semaines déjà, Klaus et Ava, accompagnés d'Erin et Thalia, poursuivaient leurs recherches sur Katerina Petrova, qui, d'après les contacts de Klaus, avait été vu en ville, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit partie depuis longtemps. Klaus avait été rejoint par deux de ses sorciers, Maddox, un homme brun, et de Greta, une jeune femme brune à la peau marron. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de trop apprécier la présence d'Ava, qui monopolisait toute l'attention de Klaus. Erin avait bien remarqué les regards de cette sorcière envers son amie, et elle restait à l'affût du moindre geste brusque de la part de Greta, et Erin n'hésiterait pas à intervenir pour protéger son amie. Après tout, si Klaus avait demandé à la jeune femme et à sa sœur de venir avec eux lors de ce voyage, c'était uniquement pour être les protectrices magiques d'Ava. Les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi bien plus fortes que les deux sorciers de Klaus, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de les mettre en danger en leur faisant faire le boulot qu'il réservait à Greta et Maddox. Il avait un pacte à respecter, et ce n'est pas après trois siècles que ce pacte prendrait fin, surtout qu'il appréciait énormément Erin et Thalia, qu'il trouvait drôle, sûres d'elles, travailleuses, et qu'il savait qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à se salir les mains.**

**Erin était la plus sensible aux émotions humaines, mais venant d'une sorcière, les émotions s'amplifiaient, et elle pouvait clairement sentir l'hostilité sans borne qu'éprouvait Greta envers Ava, et elle décida d'en faire part à Klaus. Elle s'approcha donc de lui, qui était en train de parler avec ses sorciers.**

« Il faut que je te parle ! » lui dit-elle.

« On est occupé ! » répliqua Greta.

**Erin lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Greta ne sembla pas impressionnée. Elle avait tort. Klaus se leva et indiqua à Erin de le suivre à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent de la maison, et marchèrent le long de l'allée dallée qui menait au garage.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! » répondit-elle.

« A qui ? » voulut-il savoir.

« A Greta ! » dit-elle.

**Klaus s'arrêta, imité par Erin.**

« Explique-toi ! » dit-il.

« Tu savais que Charley était empathique ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, elle nous l'a dit une fois et elle nous a souvent aidé à ce niveau-là ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et bien je le suis aussi, tout comme Thalia mais elle n'est pas aussi sensible que je le suis. Elle c'est plutôt sur les pensées que son don se manifeste. Enfin bref, Greta ressent de la haine envers Ava ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Elle la déteste, et elle est jalouse de toute l'attention que tu lui portes ! » expliqua Erin.

**Klaus soupira. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un conflit dans son entourage, mais il se savait imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Ava.**

« Ne laisse rien paraître, d'accord ? Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Ava tu le sais, mais je n'hésiterais pas à tuer Greta si elle tente quoi que ce soit contre ta femme ! » le prévint Erin.

« Je sais que tu le feras, mais ne laisse rien paraître toi non plus. Je prendrais des mesures s'il le faut ! » dit Klaus.

**En silence, ils regagnèrent la maison, et Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de servir un regard dur et froid à Greta, qui cette fois, tressaillit de peur. Erin afficha un sourire satisfait, avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans une pièce que Klaus avait faite aménagée spécialement pour elles. Une pièce d'où en sortie Ava, magnifique dans sa robe dos nu noire et son slim blanc. Ses cheveux détachés et ondulés encadraient son visage. Elle quitta le salon sous le regard amoureux de Klaus, et il l'entendit entrer dans leur chambre à l'étage. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut le regard meurtrier que Greta portait vers l'endroit où était partie Ava. Ainsi, Erin ne s'était pas trompée. Furieux, et sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, Klaus étreignit Greta par la nuque et la souleva de sa chaise, la faisant hoqueter par le manque d'air.**

« Tu arrêtes immédiatement de regarder ma femme comme tu le fais, sinon je te tuerais sans la moindre hésitation, est-ce clair ? » menaça-t-il.

« O…Ou…Oui… » réussit-elle à dire.

**Klaus la relâcha, et elle retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, se touchant la gorge et prenant des grosses bouffées d'air. Klaus les laissa, et rejoignit Ava, qui était dans leur chambre, pieds nus, et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et après avoir dégagé sa nuque de sa chevelure blonde qui y empêchait l'accès, Klaus lui caressa les épaules, avant d'y poser sa bouche. Ava esquissa un sourire et se laissa dorloter par son mari, qui lui couvrit la nuque de baisers.**

« J'ai envie de toi chérie ! » lui susurra-t-il. « J'ai le droit de te faire l'amour maintenant ? »

« Tu ne me demandes jamais la permission d'habitude ! » murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

**Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux, et les mains de Klaus se faufilèrent dans le pantalon en slim d'Ava.**

**Erin ouvrit la porte, et une femme de trente ans environ se tenait sur le seuil. Erin ressentit tout de suite qu'elle était un vampire. **

_« Va chercher Klaus ! » dit-elle à sa sœur grâce à leur lien télépathique._

**A moitié dénudés, Klaus de son t-shirt et son pantalon tombant sur les genoux, Ava de son slim blanc, le couple s'adonnait à leur activité préféré : le sexe. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se déshabiller entièrement, comme ils en prenaient souvent l'habitude. Leur premier orgasme les frappant, ils s'apprêtaient à remettre ça quand la voix de Thalia se fit entendre dans leur tête.**

_« On a de la visite, un vampire ! » leur apprit-elle._

**Klaus et Ava se regardèrent, la respiration haletante.**

« J'ai le droit de tuer la personne qui nous interrompt ? » demanda Ava, faisant rire Klaus.

_« On arrive, mais ne la faite pas entrer ! » dit Klaus à Thalia._

_« Comme si on pouvait le faire ! » railla-t-elle avant de couper le lien._

**Klaus reporta son regard sur sa femme, et esquissa un sourire malicieux qu'Ava connaissait bien. Comme elle s'y attendait, Klaus lui donna un puissant coup de rein, qui la fit gémir très fort. Heureusement que la chambre était insonorisée.**

**Les bras croisés contre l'encadrement, Erin n'avait pas levée son regard de la visiteuse.**

« Il en a pour longtemps ? » demanda la femme.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tout dépend de ce qu'il était en train de faire ! » répondit Erin, un brin moqueuse.

**Ils durent attendre dix minutes avant que Klaus et Ava, complètement embraillés comme si de rien n'était, firent leur apparition.**

« Et bien qu'avons-nous-là ? » demanda Klaus en souriant.

« Isobel Flemming ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'en prie Isobel, entre ! » l'invita Klaus.

**Isobel entra dans la maison sans rencontrer de difficulté, et Erin ferma la porte derrière elle. Réunis dans le salon, les sorciers en arrière, Erin et Thalia derrière le canapé du couple, Isobel dans un sofa en face d'eux, le silence se fit, mais Klaus le rompit :**

« Isobel, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je n'ai fais que suivre les rumeurs ! » répondit-elle.

« Mais, la question qui me taraude vraiment c'est : qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais où la trouver ! » dit Isobel.

« Qui ? » dit Klaus.

« Katerina ! » dit simplement Isobel.

**Ce simple nom donnait une envie de meurtre à Ava, qui, en un clin d'œil, se leva de sa place auprès de Klaus et agrippa Isobel par la nuque en serrant très fort.**

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom si tiens à la vie ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Maddox et Greta ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir, mais Erin et Thalia étaient amusés par la réaction d'Ava, tout comme Klaus qui arbora un sourire.**

« Ava ! » dit-il d'un ton calme.

**Mais Ava su ce qu'elle devait faire, alors elle desserra sa prise autour d'Isobel, et retourna auprès de Klaus.**

« Excuse-là, Isobel, elle est un tantinet jalouse ! » sourit Klaus.

**Le mot _« tantinet » _fit pouffer Erin et Thalia, quand Thalia, se figea et dit :**

« Elle sait des choses ! »

« Quelles genres de choses ? » demanda Klaus sans se retourner.

**Si Erin pouvait ressentir les émotions émanant autour d'elle, Thalia avait la particularité de savoir et de voir des choses que certaines personnes s'efforçaient de garder en soi.**

« C'est difficile à dire, je ne le maîtrise pas encore très bien mais, je vois une Pierre de Lune ! » informa Thalia. « Je ne peux rien dire de plus, elle me cache ces informations ! »

**Après un simple regard de la part de Klaus, Ava se rua de nouveau sur Isobel, et, lui agrippa non seulement la nuque avec la main gauche, mais elle lui broya l'épaule avec la main droite. Isobel hurla de douleur, et tomba à genoux, permettant à Ava de rester debout.**

« Bien, si tu tiens à conserver ton bras intact, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu sais ! » lui conseilla Klaus.

« Il y a, il y a un autre double ! » avoua Isobel.

« Intéressant, tu la connais ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » répondit Isobel. « C'est ma fille ! »

« Voyez vous ça, tu viens me voir et tu m'annonces que ta propre fille est un double Petrova. Hum, tu es donc toi aussi de la lignée de cette traître ! » dit Klaus. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? »

« C'est la vérité ! » dit-elle au moment où Ava lui tordit le bras encore plus.

« Peut-être qu'elle ment ! » suggéra Greta.

« Un seul moyen de le savoir ! » dit Erin en s'approchant.

**Elle posa ses doigts sur la tête d'Isobel, et ferma les yeux. Un choc se produisit, immobilisant les deux femmes, et obligeant Ava à s'écarter. Cela prit quelques minutes, quand tout prit fin. Erin retira ses mains, et Isobel tomba au sol, se servant de ses mains pour éviter le choc.**

« Elle dit la vérité, mais la fille n'est jamais seule. Deux vampires sont à ses côtés, deux frères d'après ce que j'ai vu ! » informa Erin.

« Deux frères ? » répéta Klaus en déviant son regard sur Isobel.

**Isobel ne le regarda pas, ce qui agaça Ava, qui reprit sa petite torture, mais cette fois, elle planta avec une telle force ses ongles dans l'épaule d'Isobel, que l'odeur du sang se fit sentir.**

« Stefan…et Damon…Salvatore ! » dit Isobel.

**Klaus arqua les sourcils, et Ava se retourna vers son mari pour lui dire :**

« Il te reconnaitra ! »

« Aucun risque, je lui ai effacé la mémoire ce soir-là ! » la rassura Klaus en faisant référence à ce qui s'était passé dans les années 20.

« Tu as autre chose à dire ? » gronda Ava en raffermissant sa prise sur la blessure d'Isobel.

« Ils ont…une sorcière… » hoqueta Isobel. « Une Bennett ! »

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Klaus.

« A Mystic Falls ! » répondit Isobel.

« Très bien, Erin je te prie ! » dit Klaus.

**Erin s'approcha d'Isobel, et replaçant ses mains sur sa tête, elle lui envoya une lourde décharge et le corps d'Isobel se raidit, avant de s'écrouler au sol.**

« Pourrons-nous faire le rituel là-bas ? » demanda Klaus à ses sorciers.

« Oui ! » approuva Greta.

« Surveillez-là ! » leur ordonna-t-il en mentionnant Isobel.

**Puis, il regagna sa chambre, suivit d'Ava, Erin et Thalia. S'enfermant, Klaus leur dit :**

« Vous irez à Mystic Falls toutes les trois, et vous me surveillez Elena ! »

« Ils sauront tout de suite qui je suis, enfin, que je suis un vampire. Si leur sorcière me touche… » commença à dire Ava, mais Erin l'arrêta :

« Non, aucun d'eux ne saura. Notre magie est aussi puissante que celle des Bennett, voire plus. »

« N'oublie pas qu'on n'est jamais seules ! » lui rappela Thalia.

**Le fait que tous leurs ancêtres, y compris Charley, les aidaient depuis l'au-delà réconfortait Klaus.**

« Ava ? » dit Klaus.

« J'irais ! » accepta Ava.

**Erin et Thalia quittèrent la chambre et partirent dans leur pièce spéciale pour commencer la préparation de leur sortilège de protection.**

**Ava alla se placer près de la fenêtre, et Klaus l'entoura de ses bras tout en restant derrière elle.**

« Tu es inquiète, je le sens ! » dit-il.

« Un peu, mais on n'a jamais été séparé toi et moi ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« Je sais, et je vais en souffrir autant que toi, mais on sera très vite réunis ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Combien de temps devrais-je rester là-bas ? Et quand partirais-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous partirez cette nuit, et dès votre arrivée, tu auras une semaine pour observer Elena et son entourage. La prochaine pleine lune aura lieu dans moins de quatre semaines, c'est largement suffisant ! » répondit-il.

« Quand te reverrai-je ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Dans une semaine ! » lui répondit-il.

« C'est long ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Klaus ne pu s'empêcher d'un sourire, malgré qu'il ressente le même désarroi que sa femme. Il la plaça face à lui, et il eut le cœur déchiré lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya du bout des pouces, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il la souleva. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes. Il l'allongea sur le lit, sans pour autant s'écarter, et durant les deux heures qui suivirent ils firent l'amour sans prêter attention que quatre sorciers se trouvaient dans la même maison qu'eux. Qu'un vampire étranger était inconscient au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait plus qu'_eux !_**

**Au moment du départ, il était minuit. Pendant que Thalia et Erin, avec l'aide de Maddox, chargeaient les bagages dans la voiture, une SUV Alfa Romeo grise, Klaus et Ava se tenaient sur le seuil de la maison, s'embrassant encore et encore. Ava avait revêtue un jean blanc, une tunique bleue nuit et des ballerines blanches. Sans quitter les bras de l'autre, ils gagnèrent la voiture.**

« Je t'appellerais tous les soirs pour avoir ton rapport, je veux tout savoir sur elle ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Ce sera fait ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ava fit son possible pour retenir ses larmes, mais Klaus le vit, et il l'attira dans ses bras.**

« Ne pleure pas mon amour. Une semaine, rien qu'une semaine, tu verras, ça passera vite ! » la rassura-t-il, d'une voix cassée.

**Lui-même redoutait cette séparation car ils n'avaient été séparé l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée, mais il savait qu'Erin et Thalia veilleraient sur elle, et vice-versa. Ava se calma, mais rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Klaus et lui chuchota, de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :**

« Tu te débarrasses de Greta dès qu'elle aura brisé la malédiction ! »

**Klaus se mit à rire. En fin de compte, elle avait remarquée les airs jaloux et rageur de Greta. **

« Tu pourras le faire toi-même ! » lui murmura-t-il.

« Avec joie ! » dit-elle.

« Tiens ! » dit-il, quand ils se séparèrent.

**Il ôta sa veste en cuir, et la passa à Ava, qui la mit. Elle fut immédiatement intoxiquée par l'odeur de Klaus. La jeune fille, qui, grâce à sa vision périphérique, aperçut Greta sur le pas de la porte de la maison, lui lança un regard et un sourire sous-entendu, puis, agrippa d'une main la nuque de Klaus et l'approcha d'elle pour un baiser fougueux, auquel Klaus y répondit sans se faire prier. Erin et Thalia affichèrent des sourires amusés, surtout lorsqu'elles virent la tête que faisait Greta. Erin lui adressa même un petit signe de la main qui fit éclater de rire Thalia.**

« Bon, si on veut arriver à Mystic Falls avant la prochaine pleine lune, faudrait peut-être que vous vous décolliez ! » leur suggéra Erin.

**Klaus et Ava stoppèrent leur baiser.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna Ava.

**Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, Ava monta à l'arrière de la voiture, et Erin se mit au volant tandis que Thalia resta sur le siège passager avant.**

**Quand la voiture fut loin, Klaus se retourna, mais il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Greta sourire. En une seconde, il l'agrippa par la gorge.**

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ? » gronda-t-il. « Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre sous hypnose ! »

« Dé…désolé…ça…ça n'arrivera plus… » dit-elle le souffle coupé.

« Il y a intérêt ! » martela-t-il avant de la lâcher.

**Il fila dans le salon, où Isobel se réveilla. Greta, de son côté, se massa la gorge. Elle croisa le regard de Maddox qui la mit en garde rien qu'avec ses yeux.**

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

**Ava, qui avait prit le relais depuis un jour et demi au volant, dépassa le panneau qui disait : _« Bienvenue à Mystic Falls » _! Erin et Thalia dormaient à l'arrière de la voiture. Conduisant encore pendant dix bonnes minutes, Ava finit par trouver un motel. Il était l'heure à présent pour elle et ses accompagnatrices de mettre un plan en place. La mission commençait à l'instant même !**


	5. Les infiltrées

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls !<strong>

**Regroupées dans la chambre qu'Ava occupait dans le motel où elles s'étaient arrêtées, la vampire et les deux sorcières venaient de prendre une décision importante.**

« Toi, tu t'occupes de manipuler la personne chargée des inscriptions ! » dit Erin à Ava. « Tu sauras très bien te débrouiller sans nous. »

« Nous, on se charge de recueillir des informations sur cette ville. Evite de montrer tes aptitudes surnaturelles. » lui conseilla Thalia.

« Euh, je marche mais il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Klaus ! » dit Ava.

« Ça, c'est ton boulot ! » dit Erin.

**Quand elle fut seule dans sa chambre, Ava prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son mari, qui décrocha immédiatement.**

_« Chérie, tout va bien ? »_

« Oui ça va euh, les filles m'ont inscrites au lycée, selon elles ce sera plus simple pour surveiller Elena. »

_« C'est une excellente idée, mais reste prudente ! »_

« Promis ! »

_« Bien ! »_

**Elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.**

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

_« Déjà quatre jours que tu es loin de moi ! »_

« Et t'es en manque ! »

_« Ose me dire que tu ne l'es pas ! »_

« Non, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! »

_« Mes mains qui te caresses, ma langue contre la tienne, nos corps qui ne font qu'un ! »_

« Arrête ! »

_« Je le savais ! »_

« Quand te reverrai-je ? »

_« Bientôt, n'oublie pas, observe bien son entourage afin que je puisse mettre mon plan en marche. Isobel sera à Mystic Falls dès demain pour remplir sa part du contrat, mais elle ne te reconnaîtra pas ne t'en fais pas, Maddox y veillera. »_

« Ne me dis pas que l'autre garce reste avec toi ? »

_« Je n'ai pas le choix ! »_

« Oh tu vas me le payer quand je te verrai, et dis bien à Greta que si elle te touche, je lui arrache la langue avant de la vider de son sang à cette garce ! »

_« Hum, ce serait excitant de voir ça ! »_

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

_« Je le sais très bien mon amour. Rebekah serait fière de toi ! »_

« Ouais, bon, faut que j'y aille ! »

_« Je t'aime ! »_

« Pas moi ! »

_« Ava ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Dès que je serai de nouveau près de toi, je vais te faire l'amour encore et encore, et encore, en te faisant bien crier pour qu'on sache à qui t'appartient. »_

**Ava fut parcourue d'une vague de désir intense à l'entente de ces mots, mais ça, il lui réservait ces paroles-là quand elle ne lui répondait pas quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.**

_« Toujours en ligne, chérie ? »_

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

_« Je préfère ça ! »_

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Ava se dit qu'elle avait bien besoin de prendre une douche bien froide.**

**Il était tard. La lune était haute dans le ciel quand Ava marchait dans les rues de la ville. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, Erin et Thalia lui avaient remis un talisman serti d'une améthyste en forme de pentagramme qu'elles avaient ensorcelé pour que, si une sorcière la touchait, elle ne soit pas démasquée. Elle portait un ensemble de survêtements noirs à rayures blanches, et avait attachée ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle mourrait de faim, mais elle se rappela les conseils d'Erin : _« Tu ne tues personne, cela attirera l'attention ! » _Elle tomba sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se dirigeait vers une voiture. Une Mercedes grise. Ava le suivit, et, quand l'homme monta dans sa voiture, Ava monta sur le siège passager et l'immobilisa d'une main sur la gorge et utilisa son hypnose pour faire taire :**

« Ne dites rien, et ne fais aucun geste brusque ! »

**L'homme acquiesça et son corps se relaxa. Ava dégagea le col de la chemise de sa proie, et planta ses crocs. Aucun son de sortit de la gorge de l'homme. Ava but le sang de sa victime lentement, puis, quand sa soif fut apaisée, elle se retira. Mordant son poignet, elle obligea l'homme à boire son sang, ce qui cautérisa sa plaie. Enfin, elle lui dit, en utilisant de nouveau son hypnose :**

« Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi, vous êtes dans votre voiture et vous avez consulté votre message téléphoniques. »

**L'homme acquiesça, et dans un courant d'air, Ava sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna le plus loin possible.**

**Elle se retrouva ensuite devant un restaurant qui s'appelait le Mystic Grill. Elle y entra et alla au bar. Elle ne commanda rien de particulier, et se contenta de piquer dans le bol de cacahuète, quand le barman, un homme brun de vingt-cinq ans environ, vint lui faire la conversation.**

« Je vous sers quelque chose Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non merci ! » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Vous êtes toute seule ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

**Cette fois, pour répondre, Ava lui montra sa main gauche où brillait son alliance. Le barman n'insista pas, et reprit son travail. Ava scannait l'endroit des yeux. Des tas de jeunes étaient présents. Un groupe jouait, quand une fille blonde monta sur la scène, déblatéra des choses dont Ava s'amusait, puis, elle se mit à chanter. Ç'a avait l'air d'une déclaration. Elle chantait plutôt bien, se disait Ava, mais la foule commençait à l'oppresser, alors elle quitta le restaurant.**

**Le lendemain, elle était, un sac à dos et des livres à la main, dans le bureau de la responsable des admissions du lycée de Mystic Falls. Après avoir validé, grâce à son hypnose, son dossier d'inscription et surtout après avoir été admise dans les mêmes cours qu'Elena. Ava sortit du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Erin et Thalia menaient déjà leur enquête de leur côté. Quand Ava trouva la classe de son premier cours, c'est-à-dire 'histoire', elle tendit une feuille au professeur, qui se présenta comme étant Alaric Saltzman. Il lui indiqua une place au fond de la salle, et Ava alla s'y asseoir. Elle fut satisfaite de son emplacement car cela lui donnait une petite vue d'ensemble sur toute la classe. Elle vit Stefan apparaître avec une fille brune à ses bras.**

_« Ça doit être Elena ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Stefan avait l'air, coincé. Il ne semblait plus paraître le redoutable vampire qu'elle a connu dans les années 20. Certains des élèves présents semblaient, étranges. Notamment un garçon blond, une fille blonde et une autre fille à la peau foncée, qu'elle reconnu pour les avoir vite vu au Mystic Grill. Ava pouvait sentir une certaine tension régner autour d'eux. Le prof se mit à parler et attira l'attention :**

« Bien, jeunes gens, avant de commencer, on accueille une nouvelle élève, Mademoiselle Ava Costello ! »

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et Ava se contenta de lancer un petit sourire et de faire un signe de la main.**

« Ensuite, n'oubliez pas dans quelques jours il y aura la soirée dansante annuelle, et ce sera autour des années 60. » reprit le prof. « Caroline, surpassez-vous pour l'organisation ! »

**_Les années 60 ? C'est une plaisanterie ! se dit Ava. _Elle leva rapidement les yeux en l'air, et le cours commença. Elle n'y prêta attention que d'une oreille. Pourquoi y prêter attention alors qu'elles les avaient vécus, ces années-là ?**

**A la pause déjeunée, Ava fit comme tous les étudiants, et rangeaient des affaires dans son casier. Sentant pas une, mais deux présences derrière elle, Ava se retourna et tomba sur Stefan et Elena.**

« Salut ! » lui fit Elena avec le sourire.

_« Oh je déteste quand on sourit comme ça ! » pensa Ava. _« Salut ! »

**Elle avait prit le même air enjoué qu'Elena.**

« Tu es Ava, c'est ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Ouais ! » répondit Ava. « Et tu dois être Elena ! »

« Oui, et voici Stefan ! » dit-elle en pointant Stefan.

_« Non sans blague comme si je ne le connaissais pas ! » railla-t-elle dans sa tête._

**Ava fit tout son possible pour rester calme et arder une attitude, normale.**

« Tu es nouvelle ici ? » lui demanda Stefan.

« Euh, ouais, j'ai emménagé avec mes cousines, et mon petit ami doit me rejoindre dans quelques jours ! » répondit Ava.

« Tu vis sans tes parents ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Etant donné qu'ils sont morts depuis longtemps, ouais ! » railla Ava.

« Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas ! » s'excusa Elena.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ! » dit Ava. « Euh, vous m'avez l'air assez proche de Monsieur Saltzman ! »

« Il sort avec ma tante ! » expliqua Elena.

« Je vois, euh… »

**Mais la sonnerie du téléphone d'Ava les coupa. Elle le prit et regarda qui l'appelait. C'était Klaus !**

_« Salut ! »_

**Ava releva la tête et vit la fille blonde, Caroline, avec une autre fille et un garçon à peine plus jeune.**

« Salut ! » lui rendit Ava. « Euh, je suis désolé mais je dois prendre cet appel ! »

« Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ! » lui dit Caroline.

« Je m'en souviendrais ! » leur sourit Ava avant de s'éloigner.

**Quand elle fut assez loin, elle décrocha son appel, qu'elle avait mis en attente.**

_« Je déteste quand tu me mets en attente ! »_

« J'avais pas le choix ! »

_« On en reparlera. Comment ça se passe ? »_

« Pour l'instant très bien, mais je viens d'apprendre un truc intéressant ! »

_« Je t'écoute ! »_

« Le prof d'histoire est le petit copain de la tante d'Elena ! »

_« Hum, tu as raison, c'est intéressant. Fais en sorte de te faire inviter chez lui, je pense avoir une petite idée ! »_

« Moi j'ai un petit creux, mais les filles m'ont interdit de tuer qui que ce soit ! »

_« Ma pauvre chérie, mais elles ont raisons, tu ne dois pas te faire repérer ! »_

« Je sais, bon, je te vois bientôt ? »

_« Dans quelques jours, mais fais ce que je t'ai dis ! »_

« Oui Monsieur ! »

_« Je t'aime ! »_

« Moi aussi ! »

**Et ils raccrochèrent.**

**A la fin des cours, Ava retourna dans la salle de classe du professeur Saltzman. La porte était ouverte et elle tapa doucement.**

« Mademoiselle Costello, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Alaric.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser ou quoi que ce soit, mais je n'aimerais pas avoir de retard sur la classe, et j'aimerais savoir si c'était possible que vous me passiez les cours que j'ai manqué ! » expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

« Aucun problème. Passez chez moi en fin d'après-midi, je vous passerais les cours et vous pourrez les copier avant de me les rendre ! » lui proposa-t-il.

« Merci Monsieur ! » lui sourit-elle.

« C'est normal ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Il lui donna son adresse, et quand Ava quitta la salle de cours, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

**Quand Ava frappa à l'appartement d'Alaric, elle fut surprit de voir une autre personne ouvrir la porte. Brun, des yeux bleus et des vêtements noirs.**

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« A moins d'être professeur d'histoire, j'en doute fort ! » répondit Ava.

« Ah, Ava, entrez ! » l'invita Alaric.

**Ava entra dans l'appartement sans problème, et ne prêta pas un regard à cet homme habillé en noir qui lui semblait d'une prétention sans limite. Alaric tendit une pochette cartonnée à Ava en lui disant :**

« Voici tous les cours que vous avez loupé, prenez votre temps ! »

« Je vous les rapporterais demain en cours, je pense que je vais les photocopier ! » dit Ava en prenant la pochette.

« Si vous avez un petit souci avec une leçon, venez me voir ! » lui dit Alaric.

« Je prends note ! » dit Ava. « Merci Monsieur Saltzman ! »

« Argh, Monsieur Saltzman ça fait trop vieux alors appelez-moi Alaric ! » la reprit-il.

« Entendu ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Merci encore, mais là je dois vous laisser, mes cousines m'attendent ! »

**En repartant, Ava sortit son téléphone et envoya un bref message à Klaus :**

_**« C'est fait ! »**_

**Elle reçut rapidement la réponse :**

_**« Parfait ! »**_

**Au Mystic Grill, Ava retrouva Erin et Thalia à une table en train de manger. Elle s'installa en face d'elles.**

« Alors ? » demanda Erin.

« C'est en bonne voix ! » répondit Ava.

« On a appelé Klaus pour lui dire ce qu'on t'a déjà dit, et ce qu'il a prévu est assez dingue ! » dit Thalia.

« Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié ! » lui dit Ava.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda Erin.

**Ava se contenta de la regarder et de faire glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.**

« J'ai déjà dîné ! »

**Thalia étouffa un rire, tandis qu'Erin se crispa en regardant derrière Ava. Thalia remarqua l'air tendu de sa sœur, et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.**

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites on risque d'être espionné par mégarde ! » leur dit Erin.

**Ava regarda à son tour derrière elle, et vit ce qui tracassait ses amies. Elena et toute sa petite bande étaient entrées dans le restaurant. Il y avait même ce type qu'elle avait vu chez Alaric. Reprenant sa position initiale, elle tendit l'oreille et capta leur conversation :**

_« Alaric n'invite jamais d'élève chez lui ! »_

_« Tu dramatises Damon, cette fille n'a rien de méchant alors arrête de voir le mal partout ! » fit la voix d'Elena._

_« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? » demanda le fameux Damon._

_« Parce que je l'ai touché et que je n'ai rien ressenti ! » fit une voix inconnue._

**Ava se dit que ce devait être la sorcière Bennett qui parlait. Esquissant un sourire complice avec les filles, elles décidèrent de quitter le restaurant mais en passant par la sortie de secours.**

**Un jour, deux jours, trois jours passèrent, et Ava s'impatientait de plus en plus. L'absence et la distance qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur la brisait chaque jour. Elle continuait à mener à bien sa mission à Mystic Falls, mais le manque de Klaus se fit plus grand d'heure en heure. Ce soir-là, alors qu'Erin et Thalia travaillaient dans leur chambre sur un sort, Ava rentra de son _« repas »_, mais quand elle rentra dans sa chambre au motel, et qu'elle referma la porte à clé derrière, elle se figea en sentant _cette_ odeur. _Son_ odeur !**

_« Bonsoir chérie ! »_

**Elle se retourna aussitôt et lui sauta dans les bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentit l'étreinte de Klaus se refermer sur elle.**

« Enfin ! » souffla Ava.

« Ça fait trop longtemps ! » dit-il avant de chercher sa bouche.

**Quand se fut le cas, ils partagèrent un baiser vorace, plein de passion et d'impatience. **

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » marmonna Ava contre sa bouche.

**Klaus ne répondit pas, mais ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Il jeta Ava sur le lit, la déshabilla en moins d'une minute, et il se retrouva nu à son tour. S'allongeant sur elle, il entra en elle sans attendre.**

**Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, Klaus et Ava ne disaient rien, savourant le moment présent après une semaine passée loin de l'autre. Cependant, Ava ne restait pas inactive. A moitié allongée sur Klaus, elle déposait des petits baisers sur son torse. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, et lui demanda :**

« Combien de temps je t'ai dans mon lit ? »

« Jusqu'à demain soir ! » répondit-il.

« T'as vraiment pas d'autre solution pour t'approcher d'Elena ? » voulut-elle savoir en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non, mais ça va être drôle ! » dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

« Va falloir que tu joues les profs avec moi ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Klaus lâcha un grognement et rendit son baiser à sa femme, qui grimpa sur lui.**

**Le lendemain soir, dans l'appartement d'Alaric, Maddox procédait à un rituel sous le regard attentif d'Ava, Erin et Thalia. Aucunes d'elles ne firent attention à Katherine, qui se réveilla et qui se releva.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut-elle savoir en regardant la silhouette d'Alaric.

**Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Alaric se leva de sa chaise dès que Maddox eut terminé son incantation, et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Katherine tenta de s'échapper mais Alaric lui coupa le passage, puis, il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui chuchota quelques mots en bulgare suivit de _Katerina_ !**

« Klaus ! » comprit Katherine.


	6. Sous couverture

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Alors, je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à le poster, mais j'avais eu une panne d'inspiration pendant quelques temps sur cette fiction, mais là tout va bien... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain soir, dans l'appartement d'Alaric, Maddox procédait à un rituel sous le regard attentif d'Ava, Erin et Thalia. Aucunes d'elles ne firent attention à Katherine, qui se réveilla et qui se releva.<em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut-elle savoir en regardant la silhouette d'Alaric._

_Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Alaric se leva de sa chaise dès que Maddox eut terminé son incantation, et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Katherine tenta de s'échapper mais Alaric lui coupa le passage, puis, il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui chuchota quelques mots en bulgare suivit de __Katerina__ !_

_« Klaus ! » comprit Katherine._

_**Appartement d'Alaric !**_

**C'était le matin et depuis plusieurs minutes, Klaus, dans le corps d'Alaric, fouillait dans le placard de son hôte. Il en sortit deux chemises.**

« Alors, ringard, ou super ringard ? » demanda-t-il à Katherine, qui était cloitrée sur une chaise.

« Une couleur foncée t'ira mieux ! » répondit-elle.

« Merci de ton conseil ! » dit-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Erin, Thalia et Ava, qui était prête pour une journée ennuyeuse au lycée.**

« Enfin, ma femme est là ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai le droit à un bisou ? »

« Tu rêves Klaus, tant que tu seras dans ce corps, tu n'auras rien de moi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es dure chérie, mais bon, il est vrai que je risquerais de tuer ce prof d'histoire une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon corps, car on sait très bien que je ne laisserais aucun autre homme que moi te toucher ! » dit Klaus avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à Katherine. « Et maintenant, interro surprise : les cendres du Chêne Blanc et la dague sont toujours chez les deux frères ? »

« Ils s'en sont servis pour tuer Elijah. Son corps repose dans l'une des caves du Manoir ! » répondit Katherine.

« Ah oui, il faudra que cette dague reste très exactement où elle est, c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ressusciter Elijah, il va me gêner plus qu'autre chose ! » dit Klaus.

« Elijah est à Mystic Falls ? » s'étonna Ava.

« Oui chérie, et j'ignore pourquoi il est ici, mais attendons que le rituel soit fait avant d'avoir plus d'explications ! » dit Klaus.

« N'oublie pas que tu as rompu avec Jenna ! » lui rappela Katherine.

« Oh oui Jenna, la tante d'Elena ! » se souvint Klaus. « Quoi d'autres ? »

« C'est tout ! » dit Katherine.

**Le faux Alaric s'approcha de Katherine, qui était plus que nerveuse. Elle le supplia de le tuer en disant qu'elle ne savait rien d'autres, mais Klaus l'hypnotisa :**

« Dis-moi tout ! »

« Ils ont fait leur maximum pour que Bonnie trouve le moyen de tuer un Originel sans la dague ! » expliqua Katherine.

« Bonnie la bonne amie ? » dit Klaus. « Tu n'as pas dis qu'elle avait perdue ses pouvoirs ? »

« Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs… »

**La conversation continua, et Katherine lui redemanda de la tuer.**

« J'étais à ta recherche, pendant cinq cent ans, alors je ferai en sorte, de te faire mourir à petit feu ! » claqua-t-il.

« Bon, je vais en cours, on se verra au lycée, mais n'oublie pas, ne brûle pas ma couverture, chéri ! » dit Ava en sortant de l'appartement.

_**Mystic High !**_

**Longeant les couloirs du lycée, Ava ressentait une grande lassitude. Quel ennui d'aller au lycée, mais heureusement ce sera bientôt fini d'ici quelques jours. Elle entra dans sa salle de cours, celle d'Histoires, et alla s'asseoir… Petit à petit, les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent à leurs sièges, et elle fut saluer par Elena et Cie. Elle les salua d'un signe de main, non sans ressentir l'envie de tous les tuer, quand Alaric, ou plutôt Klaus dans le corps d'Alaric, fit son entrée à son tour.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir étudier aujourd'hui ? » dit-il en feuilletant un livre.

« Ce soir y a un bal, et le thème ce sera les années 60 cette fois ! » dit une élève au premier rang.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, les années 60… » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il aperçut un visage familier, en dehors de celui d'Ava, et l'observa quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Il continua son cours, énumérant les différentes périodes des années 60, avant de se faire reprendre par Elena.**

**Ava n'aima pas du tout la façon dont Klaus se comportait face au double Petrova, et elle avait bien l'intention de le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. A la fin du cours, les élèves quittèrent la classe, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se ferma d'un claquement sec, et le faux Alaric releva la tête.**

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Mademoiselle Costello ? » demanda Alaric, un sourire en coin.

**Ava s'approcha, et se pencha sur celui qui était possédé par son mari.**

« Tu la regardes encore une fois comme ça, et tu passeras les cinquante prochaines années à dormir tout seul ! » le prévint-elle d'une voix basse mais menaçante.

« Je joue simplement le jeu mon amour ! » répondit-il d'une voix encore plus basse. « Je suis censé être un proche d'Elena ! »

« Et moi je suis ta femme ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et tu sais que je suis extrêmement jalouse quand tu portes de l'intérêt à une autre que moi ! »

« Je me ferais pardonner dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, mais pour l'instant, contient ta jalousie ! » lui dit-il.

« Arrête de flirter, et je contiendrais ma jalousie ! » dit-elle. « Si tu y arrives, je te ferais passer la nuit la plus torride que tu n'aies jamais vécu, mais uniquement quand tu seras redevenu toi même ! »

**Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis, se redressa et quitta la salle, laissant son mari derrière elle.**

**Le soir, Ava se retrouva dans l'appartement d'Alaric. Elle refusait d'aller à la soirée dansante, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle détestait les années 60. Elle devait garder un œil sur Katherine, avec Erin et Thalia.**

**Klaus fouillait à nouveau dans les affaires d'Alaric afin de trouver quelque chose de vintage pour la soirée dansante.**

« Tu avais raison ! » dit-il à Katherine. « Cette petite sorcière est bien décidé à m'éliminer ! »

« Oh j'avoue c'est horrible ! » railla-t-elle.

« On va devoir s'occuper d'elle Maddox ! » dit Klaus.

« Si tu veux nous on se charge de lui ôter ses pouvoirs, on est assez puissante pour la contrer ! » suggéra Erin.

« Non, vous deux vous faite ce que je vous ai dis : protéger Ava. » réfuta Klaus. « J'ai fais une promesse à vos ancêtres et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir en vous écartant de tout danger ! »

« Tu sais qu'on est plus puissante que cette Bennett et toutes ces sorcières qui lui ont prêtés leurs pouvoirs ! » dit Thalia.

« Oui je le sais, mais je ne romprais pas ma promesse alors on ne revient pas là-dessus ! » dit Klaus.

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua Erin.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ça doit être une de ses faiblesses ! » dit Maddox en tendant un verre d'alcool à Klaus.

« Ah bah voilà, j'ai au moins un point commun avec lui ! » dit Klaus en buvant une gorgée. « Y a une soirée dansante au lycée, j'aurais besoin de toi pour liquider cette peste de Bonnie ! »

« Si elle a autant de pouvoirs elle me sentirait venir et je ne pourrais pas l'approcher. » expliqua Maddox. « Tu devras agir seul ! »

« Dans un corps pareil ? » claqua Klaus. « Ce prof d'histoire est une mauviette elle fera qu'une bouchée de moi ! »

« Pas si on te protège à distance ! » intervint Erin. « On le fait à longueur de journée avec Ava pendant qu'elle au lycée. On pourra le faire pour toi ! »

« T'en es sûr ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, elle ne nous sentira pas ! » répondit Thalia. « Même si elle s'attaque à toi, le corps dans lequel tu es ne mourra pas ! »

« Mais elle pourra l'abîmer ! » dit Maddox.

« Ce n'est pas le tien donc tu t'en fiches ! » dit Ava.

« Dis donc, tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je souffre ? » demanda Klaus.

« Ça t'apprendra à flirter avec cette garce de double ! » répondit Ava.

« D'accord ! » souffla Klaus. « Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir à la soirée ? »

« Tu sais bien que je déteste par-dessus tout les années 60, alors tu y vas tout seul, parce que sinon je vais tuer cette sale garce et tu ne pourras pas faire ton rituel ! » répliqua Ava.

« Klaus, aucun sorcier ne peut contrôler autant de pouvoir, ça la tuerait, et ça me tuerait ! » expliqua Maddox. « Oblige-la à les utiliser ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'en la poussant à s'en servir, je la tuerais ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ce ne sera pas long, mais provoque-la sans jamais t'arrêter ! » dit Maddox. « Grâce à des sorts de protection, ce corps tiendra plus que le sien ! »

**Klaus regarda tour à tour Erin et Thalia, qui lui confirmèrent les dires de Maddox…**

**Après que Maddox eut placé des sorts de protections sur Klaus, afin que le corps d'Alaric tienne le plus longtemps possible – des sorts renforcés silencieusement par Erin – Klaus quitta l'appartement du professeur d'Histoire, non sans avoir jeté un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ava, qui lui sourit en retour, et jubila intérieurement. **

**Pendant plusieurs heures, ils attendirent le retour de Klaus. Toujours assise sur sa chaise, Katherine regardait tour à tour Ava et les deux jeunes sorcières. Elle en venait à se demander comment elles pouvaient travailler pour Klaus de leur propre chef. En ce qui concerne Ava, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait vivre avec un monstre comme Klaus…**

**Ava sentit un regard sur elle…**

« Un problème, Katerina ? » voulut-elle savoir sans se retourner.

« Non, je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais trouver à Klaus pour t'être marié avec ce psychopathe sans cœur ! » répondit Katherine.

**S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Ava – en dehors des femmes qui tentaient de séduire son mari – c'était qu'on l'insulte, alors, la jeune femme fut sur Katherine en une seconde, une main autour de sa gorge, qu'elle serra très fort. La pression était si forte que Katherine fut soulevée de sa chaise.**

« Surveille tes paroles, _Katherine_. » cracha Ava. « Je suis assez jalouse et je déteste qu'on insulte _mon mari _! »

**Ava retira sa main de la gorge de Katherine, et cette dernière retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, manquant de tomber.**

« Malgré l'envie que j'ai de t'arracher la tête, je vais me contenir et m'en tenir à la promesse que j'ai faite à Klaus de ne pas te tuer. » dit Ava. « Il a prévu des choses bien plus intéressantes pour toi. »

« Il devrait me tuer, c'est ce que je mérite, non ? » fit Katherine.

« Alors là nous sommes d'accord, mais mon cher et tendre aime torturer avant de tuer ! » exposa Ava.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, un psychopathe ! » dit Katherine.

**Ava se pencha vers elle en un clin d'œil, les mains posées sur les bras de la chaise. Le nez des deux jeunes femmes se touchaient presque.**

« Et c'est en partie pour ça que je l'aime ! » dit Ava.

« Ta mère devait être très fière de toi j'en suis sûre ! » railla Katherine.

« Ma mère ignorait tout de ma liaison avec Klaus ! » gronda Ava. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis mariée à Klaus ? Et bien la voilà ta réponse : il m'a sauvé d'une vie misérable. Sans lui, j'aurais été condamnée à vivre une vie humaine et insignifiante avec un homme que je n'aimais pas. Un homme que mes parents avaient choisit pour moi, sans mon consentement, mais c'était ce qui se faisait à l'époque, surtout dans des familles riches comme la mienne. Mais je n'étais pas prête à faire leur quatre volontés, j'étais bien trop volage pour ça, et j'avais envie de ma liberté. Klaus est arrivé, et il a changé ma vie. Je me suis enfui avec lui, et tu sais ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi ? »

« Quitter ton petit confort pour un autre ? » ironisa Katherine.

« Ne pas pouvoir dire adieux à mes sœurs qui représentaient tout pour moi ! » poursuivit Ava. « Mes sœurs sont les seules personnes qui me manquent de mon ancienne vie. »

« Et tes parents ? » demanda Katherine. « Malgré ce qu'ils ont essayés de te faire faire, ça reste tes parents ! »

« Tu as raison, ce sont, ou plutôt _ils étaient_ mes parents, mais ils ne se sont jamais comportés comme de vrais parents avec moi. » répondit Ava. « Je ne regrette rien de mes décisions, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir pu faire proprement mes adieux à mes chères sœurs. Maintenant tu sais tout du _pourquoi_, j'ai épousé ce _psychopathe, _comme tu dis ! »

**Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait de son histoire à Katherine, Ava, sous le coup des émotions et de ses souvenirs d'antan, avait laissé transparaître sa nature de vampire. Le contour de ses yeux avait été souligné par ses veines, et ses prunelles avaient noircies. La jeune femme – dont des boucles blondes s'échappaient devant ses yeux – n'aimait pas, par la force des évènements, parler de son passé et de sa vie d'humaine.**

« Je vais te donner un autre petit conseil : évite de me provoquer ! » dit Ava. « Tu es peut-être plus âgé que moi, mais je suis plus forte, et j'ai deux sorcières qui veillent à ce que rien ne m'arrive, alors fais gaffe à tes fesses, _Katerina_. »

**Ava s'éclipsa dans la chambre de l'appartement, ferma la porte derrière elle en la faisant claquer.**

**Allongée sur le lit depuis plusieurs heures, face à la fenêtre, Ava regardait au loin, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle regardait. Son esprit était ailleurs… Plus de trois siècles en arrière… Elle revoyait le visage de ses sœurs… Joanna... Angelica... ****Monica… Elle se rappelait du timbre de leur voix, de l'écho de leur rire cristallin. ****Elle était capable de reproduire avec exactitude leur visage par un dessin ou une peinture… Ava se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec **_**Elles**_**. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où Joanna lui offrait une robe qu'elle avait elle-même cousue. De toutes ces leçons de piano avec Angelica, qui était une pianiste hors-pair. De Monica et de toutes ces astuces pour éviter un dîner ou bien pour ne pas porter les tenues que leur mère désirait – non, leur ordonnait – de porter. Bref, Ava se rappelait de TOUT !**

_« Chérie ? »_

**Elle sursauta à l'attente de cette voix inconnue. Inconnue sur le moment, mais en voyant Alaric, elle se détendit. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers le lit. Ava essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.**

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils savent que j'ai investi le corps de leur cher professeur. » répondit-il en s'installant sur le lit. « Et cette petite peste de Bonnie ne viendra plus nous causer le moindre soucis. »

« Bien ! » dit-elle simplement.

« Ecoute, Erin m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, et avec mon autorisation, elle a donné un sévère anévrisme à Katerina. » dit Klaus / Alaric.

« J'espère qu'elle a souffert ! » marmonna Ava.

« Si tout se passe bien, et si ce que j'ai prévu pour demain dans la journée se passe comme je l'ai prévu, ce ne sera plus qu'une question d'heure avant que je ne retrouve mon corps ! » lui apprit-il.

« Tu me promets de faire attention ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le corps d'un autre, que tu ne risques rien, que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. »

« Tu sais que je fais toujours _très_ attention. » répondit-il.

**Ava se leva du lit, et se déshabilla, pour ne se retrouver qu'en sous-vêtement.**

_« Tu refuses que je te touche, mais tu n'hésites pas à te mettre à moitié nue devant moi. » entendit-elle dire Alaric / Klaus._

**Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.**

« Tu ne peux pas toucher, mais t'as le droit de regarder ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

« Je te le ferais payer dès que j'aurais réintégrer mon corps ! » la prévint-il.

« Hum j'ai hâte ! » sourit-elle, avant de se glisser sous les draps.

**La lumière s'éteignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le lit s'affaissa, mais sans que Klaus / Alaric, ne dépasse les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Ils dormaient ensemble, mais il avait interdiction de la toucher. Ava refusait que, même sous les traits de quelqu'un d'autre, que des mains autres que celles de Klaus ne la touche. **

_**Vingt-quatre heures plus tard !**_

« Maddox, t'en as mis du temps ! » dit Klaus / Alaric, alors que le sorcier entra dans l'appartement.

« Je te rapporte pas mal de bagage ! » dit le sorcier.

**Deux hommes entrèrent avec des petites valises dans les mains, puis Greta, suivit d'une grande caisse en acier. La sorcière souriait à Klaus mais…**

« Tiens, la voleuse de mari est là ! » dit Erin.

« Elle aimerait bien ! » claqua Ava, en dardant un regard mauvais à la sorcière.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour les disputes ! » dit Klaus / Alaric, avant de regarder ces deux sorciers. « Allez, préparez-tout, je veux que ça soit fait dans l'heure, j'ai des projets pour cette nuit ! »

**Il avait regardé Ava en disant cela. Il l'avait regardé avant de se lécher les lèvres. Ava, elle, porta une fraise – dont Erin était allé acheter plusieurs kilos – à sa bouche, et la croqua en lançant à Klaus / Alaric un regard des plus significateurs.**

**La caisse en acier avait été relevé en diagonale, des bougies avaient été disposés en cercles puis allumées magiquement. Restant en retrait, alors que Maddox et Greta incantaient en latin, Ava sentit en elle monter l'excitation de revoir son mari. L'incantation s'arrêta. Alaric leva la tête, semblant sortir d'un rêve – ou dans le cas présent d'un cauchemar – puis, il vit Katherine…**

« Elena ? » dit-il, avant de s'évanouir.

**Maddox se mit sur ses jambes, s'avança de la caisse et l'ouvrit. Une silhouette en sortit… Klaus… Il était tel qu'il était avant cette comédie.**

« Bien, voilà qui est mieux ! » dit-il en souriant de ce sourire qui lui était propre.

**Il scanna la pièce des yeux, satisfait, puis, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux qu'il cherchait… **

**Les yeux bleus océan de son épouse !**


	7. Lever le voile

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Chapitre écrit en un éclair, fiou, je pensais pas pouvoir boucler un chapitre - petit soit-il - aussi vite. Bref, bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><em>Maddox se mit sur ses jambes, s'avança de la caisse et l'ouvrit. Une silhouette en sortit… <em>

_Klaus… Il était tel qu'il était avant cette comédie._

_« Bien, voilà qui est mieux ! » dit-il en souriant de ce sourire qui lui était propre._

_Il scanna la pièce des yeux, satisfait, puis, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux qu'il cherchait… _

_Les yeux bleus océan de son épouse !_

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fois, Ava n'attendit pas qu'il vienne à elle. C'est elle qui alla à lui. Faisant un pas devant l'autre, elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant le vampire.<strong>

« C'est bien mieux comme ça ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Je crois que tu m'as promis quelque chose, non ? » souleva-t-il en prenant une de ses mèches blondes entre les doigts.

« Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa sa bouche à la commissure de celle de Klaus, puis, le contournant, faisant glisser sa main contre sa hanche, elle alla dans la chambre. La voix d'Erin se fit entendre dans la tête de Klaus.**

_« La chambre est isolée. Vous pouvez faire autant de boucan que vous voulez ! » lui dit-elle._

_« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! » répondit Klaus._

**Sans un mot de plus, ni même un remerciement pour les deux sorciers qui l'ont remis dans son corps, Klaus suivit son épouse dans la chambre, dont il ferma la porte derrière lui. Thalia s'approcha de la chambre, posa la main contre la serrure, et un **_**clic **_**se fit entendre.**

« Au moins, ils ne seront pas dérangés ! » dit-elle.

_« Prévenez-nous quand vous sortirez, Thalia a verrouillé la porte ! » leur dit Erin dans leur esprit._

_« C'est noté ! » dit Klaus._

**La jeune femme coupa la communication, et accepta le verre de Tequila qui lui servit sa sœur.**

**Dans la chambre, Ava s'était à moitié allongée sur le lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, à moitié relevée. Elle portait des talons aiguilles, qu'elle posa sur les abdos de Klaus lorsque ce dernier s'approcha d'elle.**

« J'ai le droit de tuer Greta ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Après le rituel, si tu veux. » répondit-il. « On pourrait arrêter de parler de Greta ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me donne envie de vomir. » répliqua Ava.

« Je peux te faire l'amour ? » voulut-il savoir. « Ou bien tu as l'intention de me dire toute la nuit ce que compte faire subir à Greta après le sacrifice ? »

« Désolé, je te promets de ne plus parler de cette garce de toute la nuit. » lui promit-elle.

**Satisfait de la réponse de sa femme, Klaus la délesta de ses chaussures, qu'il posa ensuite par terre.**

« Pourquoi t'as mis un pantalon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. » répondit-elle. « Et parce que j'adore quand tu me déshabilles ! »

**Sentant le désir monter en lui – bien qu'il le ressentait constamment quand il posait les yeux sur sa femme – Klaus s'empara de sa bouche avidement. Un désir animal s'empara d'eux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés ou quand Klaus faisant ce genre de coup tordu. Ava lui enleva sa veste noire, lui déchira sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son torse parfait. Klaus fit la même chose avec son haut, puis, rompit le baiser avant de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'au jean de sa femme. Il lui fut enlevé aussitôt, la laissant en sous-vêtement.**

« C'est moi qui suis censé te faire passer une nuit de rêve ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Patience chérie. » lui dit-il en lui ôtant son boxer en dentelle. « J'ai très envie de te goûter avant de te laisser prendre les commandes. »

**Il s'agenouilla, puis, alors qu'il accrocha le regard d'Ava – qui était appuyé sur ses coudes – posa sa bouche sur le sexe de la jeune fille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, discret en premier lieu, puis, quand Klaus glissa sa langue le long de sa féminité, ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, et laissa Klaus lui faire… ce qu'il était en train de faire. Même s'il n'avait investi le corps de ce prof d'histoire quelques jours, il semblait au vampire que cela faisait une éternité depuis qu'il avait touché sa femme. Il aimait par-dessus tout la goûter, la séduire, et il prenait un malin plaisir – autant qu'elle – à faire durer leurs ébats. Ils aimaient tous les deux s'attarder sur les préliminaires, essayant chaque fois de nouvelles choses.**

**La jouissance frappa la jeune vampire, qui soupira de bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir **_**enfin **_**pu sentir à nouveau les lèvres de son mari sur elle. Elle se mit à rire malgré elle quand la bouche de Klaus remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla. Ava utilisa sa vitesse pour inverser leur place. Elle en profita pour débarrasser le vampire de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer, libérant ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Ava captura la bouche de Klaus, joua avec sa langue, puis, fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse de son mari. Chaque baiser qu'elle délesta sur la peau de Klaus le rendit davantage impatient. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de son sexe… Ce ne serait pas la première fois… En plus de deux siècles de vie commune, ils avaient expérimentés… énormément de choses… Klaus ferma les yeux en sentant la bouche de son épouse se refermer autour de son sexe. Il savait qu'elle jubilait, autant qu'il jubilait lorsque les rôles étaient inversés.**

« Arrête. » la stoppa-t-il.

**Il se retrouva à nouveau au dessus d'elle. Ava était… très excitée. Klaus entra en elle d'un coup sec, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ava, qui referma ses jambes autour de lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Klaus bougea ses hanches sans attendre un quelconque signal. Ils avaient dépassés tout ça. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, le lui caressa tandis que ses pénétrations se firent plus vives, les baisers plus voraces. Elle lui griffa la peau si fort qu'elle le fit saigner. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui mordre la lèvre, aspirant son sang. Alors qu'ils atteignirent le point de non retour ensemble, Klaus planta ses crocs dans le cou de sa femme.**

**Au beau milieu de la nuit, aucun d'eux ne dormait. Ils avaient fait l'amour sans relâche, rattrapant les quelques jours d'abstinence. Ils étaient allongés face à face.**

« Quelle nuit. » sourit Ava. « Ça me rappelle celle qu'on a passé à Prague, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Comment l'oublier ? » dit-il. « Tu étais… d'une beauté et d'une tentation sans fin ce jour-là. »

« Je le suis toujours. » susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Oh que oui ! » rit-il.

« Klaus ? » dit-elle.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« J'ai le droit de m'amuser à mon tour ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, ils savent que t'es en ville maintenant, et j'en ai marre du lycée alors, je pourrais peut-être me dévoiler. De toute façon, il ne peut rien m'arriver avec toi et deux supers sorcières qui me protègent. »

« Tu n'as pas tort, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit si je ne suis pas là. » dit-il. « Si jamais ils apprennent que je suis marié, ces saletés de Salvatore risqueraient de vouloir s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » lui assura-t-elle. « Je suis plus âgée que ces deux-là, et je resterais toujours avec Erin et Thalia, je te le promets. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, d'accord ? » dit-il.

« Oui je te le promets. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Quand Ava mit les pieds dans le restaurant, les garçons qui s'y trouvaient tournèrent tout de suite leur attention vers elle. La jeune femme portait un jean noir assez moulant, un dos-nu couleur bordeaux et une paire de bottes à talons. Ses cheveux bouclés, attachés par une simple pince, ne laissaient échapper que quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage, maquillé légèrement mais dont le regard était approfondit par le fard à paupière. Faisant fi des regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle à son entrée, Ava s'avança vers le bar, où se trouvaient Alaric et Damon, qui échangeaient des paroles autour d'un verre de scotch.**

« Tiens, bonjour professeur Saltzman ! » salua Ava en s'accoudant au bar.

« Mademoiselle Costello, quelle surprise. » dit-il en la saluant en retour.

_« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » demanda le barman._

« Hum… Je veux bien une vodka. » répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, faisant agir son hypnose. « S'il vous plaît ! »

« Je vous sers ça ! » acquiesça le barman.

« T'es pas un peu jeune ? » dit Damon.

**Ava le regarda, sans répondre. Elle s'adressa à Alaric :**

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Saltzman mais, je vais devoir quitter le lycée. »

« Et pour quelles raisons ? » voulut savoir Alaric. « Vous sembliez… intéressé par l'histoire. »

« Ça fait partie de mon rôle. » avoua-t-elle. « Après tout, pourquoi je continuerais à étudier alors que j'ai vécu pendant la plupart des évènements dont vous parlez dans vos cours ? »

**Damon, qui avait porté son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, s'arrêta net pour fixer la jeune femme. Cette dernière se contentait de sourire, fière de son effet. Sa couverture était tombée, mais l'air de ce Damon la faisait rire intérieurement, et sourire extérieurement.**

« J'étais sûr que t'étais pas net. » dit Damon.

« Oh, pauvre chou j'ai quand même réussi à te berner. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Bon la ferme. » répliqua Damon. « Et dis-nous qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire à Mystic Falls ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il me donne des ordres le petit vampire. Tu me ferais presque peur. » s'amusa-t-elle.

_« Messieurs ! » fit une voix qui éveilla les sens d'Ava._

**Klaus s'arrêta derrière Ava, qui fut servit de son verre de vodka.**

« Merci mon mignon ! » lui sourit-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

**Alaric se redressa, sur ses gardes car il avait reconnu l'Originel. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda sa femme :**

« Tu viens bien de _flirter_ avec type ? »

« Et alors ? » dit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres. « T'as bien flirté avec cette garce d'Elena. »

« Hey surveille tes paroles ! » la prévint Damon.

« Damon, s'il te plaît… » dit Alaric.

« Quoi ? » fit l'aîné des Salvatore en regardant Alaric, puis il comprit. « Oh, Klaus je présume ! »

« En chair en os. » acquiesça-t-il avant de dire à Alaric : « Merci de m'avoir prêté votre corps ! »

« Tu parles d'un corps ! » maugréa Ava.

« Oh, avant tout, j'aimerais vous présenter mon épouse, Ava, mais vous la connaissiez déjà ! » dit Klaus, en entourant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui vida d'un trait son verre de vodka.

« Argh, j'ai connu mieux ! » grimaça-t-elle en posant lourdement son verre sur le bar.

« Ta femme ? » répéta Damon. « Merci de l'info Alaric ! »

« Je ne le savais pas ! » dit Alaric.

**Damon posa son verre sur le bar, puis, fit face à l'Originel et la jeune femme sans se lever de son tabouret pour autant.**

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai entendu dire que ton frère et toi vous en pinciez pour mon double. J'ai cru bon de vous rappeler de ne rien faire que vous puissiez regretter. » expliqua Klaus.

« Ton double ? » répéta Ava. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au sujet de cette fille ? »

« Détends-toi chérie. » dit Klaus tout en caressant son bras.

**Damon laissa échapper un rictus avant de dire, tout en se levant de son tabouret :**

« Merci pour le conseil, euh, vu qu'on se tutoie, y aurait-il un moyen de te convaincre de remettre ton projet à plus tard ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit Klaus, alors qu'Ava arquait les sourcils. « Il plaisante j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout ! » rétorqua Alaric.

**Damon déblatérait pour convaincre Klaus de renoncer à faire son rituel, ce qui fit rire Ava, car elle su ce qui allait se passer : son mari allait mettre un point d'honneur à faire passer le message qui allait suivre.**

« Je vais être clair. » commença à dire Klaus. « J'ai mon vampire, j'ai mon loup-garou, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour mon rituel. Le sacrifice aura bien lieu ce soir, alors si tu veux avoir une chance de voir le jour se lever, ne t'avise pas de faire foirer mon plan. »

« Tu ferais mieux de suivre son conseil, _Damon _! » renchérit Ava. « Au revoir, _Ric_, saluez Elena de ma part, j'aurais adoré lui faire mes adieux. »

**Retenant un rictus, elle laissa Klaus l'entraîner hors du restaurant.**

_**Pension des Salvatore !**_

**Damon entra dans le salon, suivit d'Alaric, où étaient réuni Elena, Stefan, Elijah et Jenna.**

« Et voilà, on ne m'écoute jamais. » claqua Damon en jetant sa veste en cuir sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Stefan.

« Il y a qu'on s'est fait espionner sans qu'on le sache par cette fille, Ava, qui au passage se trouve être la femme de Klaus. » annonça Damon.

« Quoi ? » s'ahuri Elena. « Ava est un vampire ? Mais, Bonnie la touché et elle n'a rien ressentit. »

« Elle doit être protégé par une des sorcières de Klaus, ce n'est pas possible autrement. » dit Stefan.

« Elijah, vous le saviez, que votre frère était marié ou vous avez fait exprès de ne pas nous mentionner que vous aviez une belle-sœur ? » voulut savoir Damon en questionnant l'Originel.

« Je le savais, mais j'ignorais que Klaus aurait eu le cran de l'emmener avec lui. » répondit Elijah.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? » demanda Stefan.

« Bien que je déteste mon frère pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille, Ava reste ma sœur. » répondit Elijah.

« Je vais vous dire moi. La prochaine fois que je vois cette petite peste, je lui fais la peau. » dit Damon.

« Je vous interdis formellement de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle. » dit Elijah, tout en restant calme.

« On pourrait se servir d'elle pour obliger Klaus de ne pas faire son rituel » suggéra Stefan.

« Il tue Elena, je tue Ava, c'est aussi simple que ça ! » rétorqua Damon.

« Elle vous tuerait avant même que vous ne puissiez vous approcher d'elle. » leur apprit Elijah. « Elle a trois siècles de plus que vous tous réunis, et elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. »

« Je demande à voir ! » railla Damon. « Ce n'est pas une fille qui va me faire peur. »

« Je n'ai pas été assez clair. » dit Elijah. « Ava n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle tuera quiconque oserait ne serait-ce que menacer Klaus, et il en irait de même pour mon frère. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, je puis vous assurer que mon cher frère vous le fera payer au prix fort. »

« Klaus, est incapable d'aimer, ça ne peut pas coller avec le personnage que j'ai rencontré. » dit Elena.

« Détrompez-vous ma chère. » dit Elijah. « Il l'a aimé dès le premier regard, et il serait prêt à tout pour elle. »

_**Appartement d'Alaric !**_

« Où est Maddox ? » demanda Klaus en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Il surveille le vampire et le loup ! » répondit Greta.

« Bien ! » dit Klaus. « Tu as fini avec la pierre ? »

« Tout sera prêt, ne t'en fais pas ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Ravale ton sourire ! » claqua Ava en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

**Elle prit une poche de sang, qu'elle vida dans deux verres sortis par Erin. Klaus s'approcha de sa femme, et prit le verre qu'elle lui tendit.**

« Ce soir, tout sera terminé. » dit-il.

« Et nous pourrons quitter cette pathétique ville. » dit Ava.

**Ils trinquèrent avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide rouge. Ça n'avait pas la même texture que le sang frais, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ava était impatiente de replanter ses crocs dans la chair d'un être humain pour goûter à son sang…**

« J'ignore si j'y serai arrivé sans toi ! » lui dit Klaus, la voix et le regard transpirant l'amour.

« T'y serai arrivé, j'en suis certaine. » affirma-t-elle, lui rendant les mêmes émotions. « Et moi j'ignore ce que serait devenu ma vie sans toi ! »

« Les trois cent prochaines années seront encore meilleures, je t'en fais la promesse. » susurra-t-il.

**Ils vidèrent leur verre de sang d'un trait, puis, après les avoir posé sur le plan de travail sans se quitter des yeux, Klaus attira Ava contre lui en crochetant sa taille, l'embrassant fougueusement, sous l'œil dégoûté de Katherine, jaloux de Greta, et amusés de Thalia et Erin.**

**Plus que quelques heures avant de pouvoir briser la malédiction qui retenait son côté loup-garou. Dans quelques heures, il serait devenu un hybride. Le premier hybride.**

**L'hybride Originel !**


	8. Le pacte

****Disclaimer** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Ouh la la que j'ai mis du temps à le finir ce chapitre... J'ai pourtant les saisons 2 et 3 complètes sur l'ordi pour m'aider afin que je suive le fil conducteur de la série, c'était pas facile de réécrire tout ça en y incluant Ava, et je pense que ça sera davantage difficile pour les chapitres suivants. Voilà, bonne lecture à vous, et j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que je reprenne la série en y mettant le personnage d'Ava !

A très bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Lorsque Klaus se réveilla, il faisait jour, et il était couché dans de la verdure en pleine forêt. Il se souvint des derniers évènements. Son rituel avait marché, malgré l'intervention de son frère aîné, mais Klaus avait su dire les mots justes pour l'empêcher de le tuer. Il regarda autour de lui, puis, fixa le soleil qui était à son zénith. Des vêtements lui tombèrent sur la tête…<strong>

_« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps !_

**Klaus reconnu la voix d'Elijah…**

« J'avais jamais vécu ça. » dit Klaus, en commençant à s'habiller. « Combien de temps ça a duré ? »

« Je dirais deux jours. Le temps de la pleine lune et même ensuite tu es resté loup. » expliqua Elijah.

« Woah, je mute à volonté alors. Intéressant à savoir ! » dit Klaus, le sourire aux lèvres. « D'ailleurs, je me rappelle, chaque proie que j'ai attaqué ! »

« J'ai effacé toute trace du carnage ! » dit Elijah.

« Comme au bon vieux temps mon frère ! » se rappela Klaus. « Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Elijah.

« Comment Ava le prendra-t-elle quand elle saura que tu as voulu me tuer ? » exposa Klaus.

« Je n'en ai rien fais, et je m'appliquerais à me faire pardonner d'elle ! » répondit Elijah.

« Si elle te pardonne un jour. » dit Klaus. « Nous savons tout deux à quel point ma femme peut-être rancunière ! »

« Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu as mêlé ta femme à ton petit projet dangereux ! » avoua Elijah.

« Je n'aurais pas pu la retenir, et puis, elle n'était pas toute seule, elle était très bien protégée. » lui apprit Klaus. « Mais nous allons vite devoir rentrer car elle tient compagnie à cette chère Katerina, et elle la déteste profondément. »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Klaus, alors n'oublie pas notre accord ! » lui rappela Elijah.

« Ah oui, c'était quoi déjà ? » fit mine de demander Klaus. « Je me souviens. Tu veux rejoindre ceux qui furent notre famille. »

« J'ai ta parole d'honneur Klaus. » dit Elijah.

« Quel frère romprait un pareil serment ? Même avec celui qui a voulu me tuer ! » rétorqua Klaus.

« Ne revenons pas la dessus ! » dit Elijah en lui donnant sa veste, qu'il mit.

« Personne ne pourra me tuer désormais. Pas même toi ! » dit Klaus.

**Il se retourna vers son frère et dit :**

« Elijah, tu n'as rien à craindre, tout est pardonné ! »

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Elijah.

« Hey, on se détend s'il te plaît. Je te conduirais à eux bien assez vite ! » répondit Klaus. « Par ailleurs, ma femme me manque ! »

**Tournant le dos à son frère, Klaus arbora un sourire qui lui était propre…**

_**Appartement d'Alaric !**_

**Les volets fermés, plongeant l'appartement dans le noir, illuminé uniquement par des bougies allumées par les deux sœurs, Ava faisait les cent pas depuis des heures, attendant le retour de Klaus. Elle savait que le rituel avait marché, qu'il avait brisé la malédiction, elle l'avait senti au fond d'elle, mais surtout, Erin s'était connecté à l'esprit de Klaus deux jours plus tôt pour pouvoir l'aider à distance si nécessaire. Erin avait ressenti la magie de la sorcière Bennett s'en prendre à Klaus, et elle avait fait tout son possible pour le protéger, mais au final, tout s'était bien terminé, malgré la trahison d'Elijah.**

« Tu me donnes le tournis ! » dit Katherine.

« Rien à foutre ! » claqua Ava.

**La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit… mais pas sur Klaus. Sur Stefan Salvatore !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stefan ? » demanda Ava.

« Klaus n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses tenter de le tuer une nouvelle fois ? » railla-t-elle.

« Je dois lui parler, c'est important ! » dit-il.

« Non mais je le crois pas Stefan, ça fait deux jours que je pourri ici. Je devrais être libre puisque Klaus aurait dû mourir ! » claqua Katherine.

**Hors d'elle, Ava lui mit une claque du revers de la main tellement forte, que Katherine fut projetée à travers la pièce.**

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! » gronda Ava.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Stefan. » le prévint Erin. « Ava est très en colère pour ce que vous avez tenté de faire ! »

« Peu importe, je dois le trouver ! » dit-il.

**Thalia usa de son pouvoir pour lui filer un anévrisme, tout en le collant au mur. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois… sur Klaus et Elijah.**

« Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Klaus ! » souffla Ava.

**Soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf, elle se jeta dans ses bras, dans lesquels il la serra. Ava croisa le regard d'Elijah, et ce dernier pu voir la déception dans les yeux de sa belle-sœur. Un regard qu'elle détourna. **

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » chuchota Klaus à l'oreille d'Ava.

**Ils s'écartèrent, non pas avant d'avoir partagé un baiser, puis, Klaus regarda Stefan, qui se remettait de l'anévrisme causé par Thalia.**

« Stefan, décidément tu aimes débarquer à l'improviste ! » s'amusa l'hybride.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide ! » dit Stefan en se remettant sur ses jambes. « C'est pour mon frère ! »

« Quoi qu'il veuille il va devoir attendre. J'ai des obligations envers mon propre frère ! » dit Klaus.

**Elijah, lui, ne cessait de regarder Ava, qui lui rendait un regard rempli de reproche.**

« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Elijah ! » finit-elle par dire en contrôlant sa voix.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais simplement venger ma famille. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait conservé leurs corps ! » expliqua Elijah.

« Tu aurais su la vérité si tu étais resté avec nous ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elijah baissa la tête avant de regarder Stefan.**

« Vous savez à quel point la famille est importante vous ne seriez pas là sinon ! » dit Elijah. « Mon frère m'a promit que je pourrais enfin rejoindre les miens ! »

_« Et je tiendrais ma promesse ! » fit la voix de Klaus dans son dos._

**A peine ce fut-il retourné, qu'Elijah se vit planter une dague en plein cœur par Klaus…**

**Ava détourna le regard jusqu'à ce que les plaintes d'Elijah fussent terminées. Klaus s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit le menton entre les mains afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était juste déçue.**

« Tout rentrera dans l'ordre un de ces jours, je te le promets ! » lui dit-il tout bas.

**Elle fit un léger signe de la tête, pour dire qu'elle comprenait… Puis, Klaus se matérialisa devant Stefan, qu'il plaqua contre un mur.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de toi ? »

…

**Debout devant Klaus, Stefan se reçut une lame dans la poitrine.**

« Tu sens la lame ? » demanda Klaus. « Elle est à un millimètre de ton cœur, si je fais le moindre mouvement, tu meurs dans l'instant ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! » intervint Ava, qui versait du sang dans un verre.

« Il veut seulement obtenir de l'aide ! » dit Katherine.

« Les sorcières m'ont dit que tu savais quoi faire. » haleta Stefan. « Passons un marche, donne-moi ce remède, et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

**Klaus retira la lame tellement fort que Stefan en tomba à genoux. Klaus se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, où Ava lui tendit le verre contenant le liquide rouge. **

« Je ne vois pas à quoi tu pourrais me servir dans ton état actuel. » dit Klaus sans rompre le contact visuel avec sa femme. « Pour l'instant tu ne serais qu'un obstacle totalement inutile. »

**Il prit le verre que lui tendit sa femme et en but quelques gouttes. Plaquant sa bouche sur celle d'Ava, il y glissa sa langue et ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, qui prit fin trop vite. Klaus alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant Stefan…**

« On m'a déjà parlé de ce vampire, de ce fou furieux, dépendant du sang… » commença à dire Klaus. « … Un fou furieux, un véritable boucher. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ce vampire ! » dit Stefan en se relevant sur ses jambes.

« C'est pourtant avec lui que je passerais volontiers un accord. » dit Klaus. « Chérie, viens un peu par ici ! »

**Katherine ne se trouvait pas loin de Stefan quand Ava s'approcha de Klaus sans se poser de question. Elle lui tendit son poignet, que Klaus prit dans une main avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la mordre, transformant son visage, laissant apparaître ses yeux jaunes. Ava grimaça légèrement car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle subissait la morsure d'un loup-garou, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre… Stefan resta stoïque mais pas Katherine.**

« Tu l'as mordu ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Ta propre femme ? »

**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre son propre poignet à Ava, qui le mordit sans hésiter. Elle but son sang avant de se retirer pour montrer son poignet infecté guérir aussitôt.**

« C'est le remède que tu veux ? Le voilà Stefan ! » dit Klaus.

« Ton propre sang… » dit Stefan.

« Il faut remercier Mère Nature ! » dit Klaus.

« La prochaine fois que tu me mords aussi fort je t'étrangle ! » le prévint Ava.

« Tu savais que tu n'avais rien à craindre. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Ouais mais, ça fait mal. » couina-t-elle.

« Je me ferais pardonner une fois qu'on aura quitté cette misérable petite ville. » lui promit-il en lui volant un baiser.

« Y a intérêt ! » dit-elle avant de rejoindre Erin et Thalia autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Bien… » dit Klaus en se retournant vers Stefan. « Et si nous discutions des termes de notre accord ? »

…

**Installés ou debout depuis quelques minutes autour du plan de travail, Stefan regardait Klaus verser son sang dans une fiole, sous le regard d'Ava, Erin, Thalia et de Katherine.**

« Que je t'explique… » dit Klaus en prenant la fiole contenant son sang dans la main. « Si tu veux sauver ton frère, qu'est-ce que tu penserais, d'une belle virée d'au moins dix ans ? J'ai déjà quelques bons plans qui te plairont, dès qu'on aura quitté cette ville… »

S**tefan ne quittait pas la fiole des yeux tout en écoutant Klaus parler.**

« On va se le farcir pendant dix ans ? Tu te moques de moi là ? » demanda Ava.

« Chérie ! » la prévint Klaus.

« D'accord je me tais. » se reprit-elle.

« Je ne suis plus ce genre de vampire. » finit par dire Stefan.

« Ah c'est vrai quel dommage… T'aurais fais un compagnon de route parfait ! » s dit Klaus.

**Il commença à vider le sang dans l'évier…**

« Attends… » l'arrêta Stefan.

« Voilà qui est mieux ? » dit Klaus, satisfait, après avoir cessé de vider le sang dans l'évier. « Et si on trinquait à la bonne nouvelle ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

**Il fit glisser jusqu'à Stefan une poche de sang… humain. Ava s'était levée de sa chaise pour se glisser derrière son mari, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. La jeune femme regarda Stefan ôter le bouchon de la poche de sang, un sourire en coin pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sous le pull de son mari. Stefan regarda Klaus, qui leva son verre de sang et le porta à sa bouche… Stefan l'imita avec sa poche de sang et aspira une légère gorgée.**

« Vas-y continu ! » lui dit Klaus. « Bois tout vide-la ! »

**Stefan hésitait. Il ne voulait pas redevenir le boucher qu'il avait été auparavant. S'il vidait cette poche de sang, il savait qu'il retomberait dans la soif de sang et l'envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge. Il redeviendrait ce vampire fou furieux et dépendant au sang.**

« Tu fais ce que je te demande et moi je sauve ton frère, c'est le deal ! » dit Klaus.

« Fais-le, ou il te forcera à le faire ! » dit Ava.

**Stefan mit quelques secondes à vider la poche de sang avant de la plier dans sa main. Il respirait fort, ce qui amusa Ava. Klaus s'empara d'une seconde poche de sang et la lui fit glisser.**

« Encore une ! »

…

**Alors que Stefan vidait poche de sang sur poche de sang, poussé par Klaus, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et se délectait des caresses et des baisers que lui prodiguaient Ava. En effet, cette dernière, toujours debout derrière Klaus, lui embrassait le cou avec douceur et passion à la fois. S'approchant de son oreille, elle lui murmura si bas qu'il fut le seul à entendre :**

« J'ai faim ! »

**Elle lui mordilla le cou… Klaus s'empara de ses mains et pencha la tête sur le côté. Quand il sentit les crocs d'Ava se planter dans sa chair, Klaus ressentit un désir sexuel fulgurant grandir en lui, parcourir tous les membres de son corps. La sensation des baisers et des caresses d'Ava étaient différentes depuis qu'il avait brisé la malédiction. Son côté loup ne voulait qu'une chose : prendre Ava dans l'instant et la marquer… mais Klaus réfréna son envie mais se promit de la satisfaire à plus tard. Il sentit les crocs de sa femme se retirer. Sa tension sexuelle baissa pour son plus grand soulagement sinon il n'aurait pas pu tenir davantage. Ava rétracta ses crocs, puis, tandis que Klaus se leva de son tabouret, plaqua la jeune femme contre le plan de travail – sous les regards amusés de deux sorcières alors que Stefan était à genoux sur le parquet de l'appartement à vider les poches de sang - ! **

« Attends quand on aura quitté la ville ! » la prévint Klaus.

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » sourit-elle.

**Il lui donna un baiser fulgurant, qui la scotcha sur place…**

**Stefan laissait échapper des grognements animaux tout en vidant la poche de sang qu'il avait dans les mains. Il y avait du sang partout… Sur le parquet, sur son menton… Même ses mains en étaient recouvertes. Klaus enjamba le corps de son frère, une autre poche dans les mains :**

« Tu sais, t'es vraiment coopératif. On dirait presque… que tu le savoures. »

**L'Originel laissa tomber la poche de sang qu'il avait dans les mains, devant Stefan… qui ne ressemblait plus à un vampire ordinaire mais à un drogué assoiffé qui n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis des années.**

« Terminé. » haleta Stefan. « Pas avant que tu m'aies donné le remède. »

« Et notre pacte alors ? » demanda Klaus, stoïque avant de s'agenouiller devant Stefan et de prendre en main la poche de sang, toujours par terre. « A toi de décider… Soit tu restes coincé ici à vivre ta minable vie à Mystic Falls, ou bien tu retrouves avec plaisir ta véritable identité, en quittant cette ville avec moi et ma femme. »

**Il tendit la poche de sang… Stefan la regardait, comme hypnotisé. Il l'arracha des mains de Klaus et en bu le contenu après l'avoir décapsulé avec ses dents. **

« Oui, voilà qui est bien. » sourit Klaus avant de se remettre sur ses jambes.

**Il prit le flacon qui contenait son sang, sur le plan de travail et alla vers Katherine.**

« Quant à toi ma belle… » dit-il en lui agrippant la gorge pour la mettre sur ses jambes puis, utilisant son hypnose : « Prends ce flacon et offre-le à Damon ensuite, tu reviens ici. »

« Je peux y aller c'est vrai ? » demanda Katherine.

« Non ! » s'écria Stefan.

« Je te laisse y aller, et à ta place moi je… »

**Mais Klaus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Katherine s'était éclipsé avec le flacon. **

« … Je ferais vite. » termina Klaus.

**Klaus alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Elle lui apportera jamais. » fit Stefan.

**Klaus sourit davantage. La seconde suivante, Ava s'était matérialisée sur ses genoux. **

…

**Debout devant le cercueil ouvert contenant le corps de son frère aîné une dague en plein cœur, Klaus pensa tout haut :**

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais mon frère, puisque tu as enfin rejoint toute la famille. »

**Refermant le cercueil, il dit à ses deux employés qui étaient sous hypnose :**

« Mettez le avec les autres, nous quittons la ville dès ce soir. »

**Se retournant, il rejoignit Stefan, qui sortait son téléphone de sa poche.**

« Alors, Katerina a pu arriver à temps ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je ne crois pas que tu la reverras… » répondit Stefan.

« Parce qu'elle était sous Veine de Vénus. » dit Klaus. « J'ai pas mal d'expérience je ne suis pas si facile à duper si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et puis, c'est toi qui veillera à ce qu'elle n'aille pas si loin que ça. »

**Stefan fit un pas, puis un deuxième avant de se retrouver près de Klaus.**

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu en sauras vite bien assez tôt ne t'en fais pas, je veux fuir cette ville pathétique avant. » dit Klaus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Rien ne te retiens, alors partons. » dit Stefan.

« Pas encore. » dit Klaus. « Il reste un cadeau que je voulais te faire. Chérie ? »

**Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, lisses et longs, sortit de l'ombre. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Ava était derrière elle, et il était évident que l'adolescente était effrayée.**

« Approche, n'aie pas peur. » lui dit Klaus.

**L'adolescente se retrouva bloquée entre Klaus et Ava.**

« Et oui, je voulais m'assurer que tu honores notre pacte. » dit Klaus. « Et que je pourrais vraiment compter sur toi. »

**Ava se plaça devant la jeune fille et planta ses crocs dans son cou, puis Klaus fit de même sur l'autre côté. L'adolescente ne cachait pas sa douleur… Les deux vampires se retirèrent, la bouche tracée de sang.**

« Cette fille ce serait mieux tenu sous hypnose seulement voilà, un vrai boucher se délecte de la chasse. » dit Klaus d'une voix rauque, presque animale.

**Il lâcha la jeune fille, qui ne perdit pas un instant et s'en alla en courant… Alors que Stefan s'élançait derrière elle pour se nourrir, Klaus fut tiré par la veste… La bouche d'Ava se plaqua contre la sienne et ils partagèrent un baiser des plus langoureux. Un baiser ensanglanté. Klaus ne cacha pas son sourire, au contraire, puis, il agrippa les hanches de sa femme et la colla un peu plus contre lui avant de toucher ses fesses. Ils se séparèrent lorsque les cris de l'adolescente de ne firent plus entendre. Klaus s'éclipsa devant Stefan…**

« Maintenant on peut y aller ! » dit Klaus.


	9. Echec cuisant, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je tiens remercier les quelques personnes qui me lisent sur cette histoire et qui me laissent leurs avis, en review ou sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tennessee !<strong>_

**Il faisait nuit noire. Sortant d'une maison entourée par les bois, une fille aux cheveux ondulés et châtains, habillée d'un mini-short en jean et d'un haut très décolleté, appelait quelqu'un. Un dénommé Rudy… qui n'était autre que son chien. Elle se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose de rond, mais en se relevant elle sursauta. Une personne était devant elle.**

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » s'excusa la personne, qui était une fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval.

« Euh, je peux vous aider ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui je suis tombée en panne un peu plus loin, et votre maison est la seule que je croise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures. » répondit la fille. « Ça vous ennuie si j'utilise votre téléphone ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de portable ? » demanda la femme.

« Si, mais il m'a lâché alors que je venais d'appeler mon mari pour lui dire que je serai en retard. » répondit la jeune fille. « Je vous promets que je ne me suis pas échappée de quelque endroit que ce soit, j'ai juste besoin de téléphoner. »

« D'accord ! » dit la femme.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, je vais chercher le téléphone, vous vous restez-là ! » répliqua la femme.

**Ava – car c'était bien elle – eut le visage plus dur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui dise non.**

« De mon temps, on avait le sens de l'hospitalité, surtout à la campagne ! » rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui agripper la gorge. « Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te demande, ma belle. »

**Tout en parlant, Ava fit agir son hypnose.**

_« Bien joué chérie ! »_

**Klaus, qui avait suivit toute la scène de loin, s'était matérialisé dès l'instant où Ava avait maitrisé la jeune fille.**

**Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans difficulté, poussant devant eux une jeune fille terrorisée et sous hypnose. A l'intérieur, une femme à la peau noire faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine et elle se mit à parler – certainement à son amie, sans se douter pour l'instant de la présence des intrus.**

« Je te parie que le chien est parti s'installer dans une maison où il y a l'air conditionné ! » dit-elle d'une voix haute.

**En se retournant pour poser un objet sur le plan de travail, elle aperçut son amie, les bras autour elle comme une couverture, et elle aperçut Klaus et Ava, dont elle ignorait l'identité.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il paraît que Ray Sutton habite ici. » dit Klaus.

« Il est quasiment jamais là, il est en voyage la plupart du temps. » répondit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

« Mais je suppose qu'il rentre à la maison au moins, une fois par mois. » souleva Klaus, alors qu'il s'avançait lentement en laissant son otage à Ava. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors, où est-il ? Si je dois vous extorquer l'information, ce sera infiniment plus douloureux pour vous. »

**Ava esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle maintenait sa prise sur le bras de sa prisonnière. Ses veines apparurent toutes seules autour de ses yeux, car la faim se fit ressentir. La peur qui s'échappait de la jeune fille grandissait la soif d'Ava, et ses crocs sortirent au moment même où l'autre femme s'élançait hors de la cuisine par une autre sortie, mais en ouvrant la porte, elle cria en s'écartant car Stefan lui barrait la route. Klaus, quant à lui, se montra tandis qu'Ava le suivit en tenant fermement sa victime par le bras… La faim était de plus en plus grande.**

« J'adore les voir s'enfuir ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« Il est à Tully. » se résigna la femme. « C'est pas loin de la frontière… »

**Elle donna l'emplacement exact à Klaus, tandis qu'Ava dégagea la nuque de l'autre fille et appuya ses crocs sur sa peau, sans pour autant la percer.**

« Je te remercie ma douce. » dit Klaus avant de se retourner vers l'autre fille que tenait Ava. « Alors, mon ami peut entrer ? »

**Elle était si terrifiée que les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Ava appuya plus fort et ses crocs pénétrèrent la chair de sa victime.**

« Oui… » répondit-elle alors qu'Ava buvait son sang par petite gorgée.

**Stefan entra dans la maison…**

« Ava ça suffit, elles sont pour Stefan, et tu le sais. » dit Klaus.

**Elle retira ses crocs et releva les yeux vers son mari en disant :**

« Alors si elles sont pour lui… »

**Elle poussa la jeune fille qui atterrit dans les bras de Stefan.**

« Tant que ton boucher prodige à son dîner, alors que ta femme meure de faim… » claqua-t-elle. « Je vous attends dans la voiture, prenez votre temps ! »

**Elle sortit de la maison sans masquer sa colère et en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Serrant les poings, Klaus dit à Stefan :**

« Tue celle-là très vite… » en désignant la jeune fille. « Fais souffrir l'autre ! »

**Ses jointures craquèrent à mesure qu'il marchait. En quittant la maison, il entendit le premier cri, qui ne pu que lui arracher un sourire, mais ce sourire s'effaça alors qu'il se mettait à la recherche d'Ava. Cette dernière était allongée sur le capot de la voiture, un SUV noir. L'hybride dû faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais la jupe qu'elle avait mise était assez courte pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur ses jambes qui étaient d'une perfection sans borne.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me faire une scène ? » demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de garder son calme.

**S'il y a bien une chose que Klaus détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de se disputer avec sa femme.**

« Mais je ne t'ai pas fais de scène voyons, j'avais juste l'impression que j'étais de trop ! » railla Ava.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » contra-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle. « Tu ne viens pas de laisser Stefan tuer ces deux filles ? Je suis assoiffé, ça doit faire cinq jours que je ne me suis pas nourris. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » éclata-t-il.

« J'ai essayé ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais on a passé des heures sur la route et quand on s'arrête c'est pour laisser Stefan tuer sans relâche. Pourquoi tu l'as pris, alors qu'à nous deux on aurait déjà trouvé ce crétin de Ray ? »

« J'ai besoin de lui po… »

« Pour faire le sale boulot ouais je sais, et aussi à cause de ce qui c'était passé entre vous. » le coupa-t-elle. « Mais y a un problème, tu lui as effacé la mémoire ! »

« Je la lui rendrais quand le temps sera venu. » dit Klaus.

« Et après quoi ? » questionna-t-elle avant de descendre du capot de la voiture. « Tu crois qu'il va redevenir ton grand copain qui adorait torturer ses victimes avant d'écrire leurs noms sur le mur de son appartement ? Tu te voiles la face, Klaus. Peut-être que le Stefan qui est dans cette maison en train de démembrer ces filles est le boucher qu'on a connu, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance contrairement à toi, il te trahira un jour ou l'autre, mais tu es tellement aveugle que tu te focalises sur lui au lieu de faire attention à moi. »

« T'as préféré garder tout ça en toi au lieu de me le dire ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Pour quelles raisons t'as entendu ce soir pour me faire une scène de jalousie ? »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de Stefan, Klaus, je suis en colère parce que tu lui consacres quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de ton temps, mais t'as intérêt à rectifier les choses parce que quitte à ce qu'on ne fasse plus l'amour et que tu m'ignores autant que je prenne le premier billet d'avion pour Londres retrouver Erin et Thalia à qui je serai vraiment utile. » éclata-t-elle.

« Je t'interdis de t'en aller ! » hurla-t-il.

« Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Ses crocs refirent leur apparition sous la colère. Klaus la plaqua contre la voiture en la maintenant par les épaules.**

« Lâche-moi ! » gronda-t-elle.

« T'es en colère ! » dit-il.

« Bravo t'as gagné le droit de la fermer et de me lâcher avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. » rugit-elle.

« Rétractes tes crocs ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Oblige-moi ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Klaus laissa apparaître ses veines autour de ses yeux, tout comme ses yeux jaunes…**

… **Avec un grognement sourd qui roula dans sa poitrine, Klaus plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Ava avec force. Ce baiser fut mugit par un désir fougueux et inassouvi… que Klaus ressentit au plus profond de lui comme une plaie qui ne s'était toujours pas refermé depuis des jours. Les crocs les gênèrent alors, il fit basculer ses lèvres sur le cou d'Ava, qui rentra ses crocs en même temps que son mari, qui dévora son cou de baisers. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre quelque chose qui se craqua sous l'impact… Du bois… Un arbre… Ava pouvait sentir l'écorce se fissurer dans son dos. Les mains de Klaus étaient partout sur son corps, la rendant encore plus envieuse de lui. Utilisant toute sa force, elle l'obligea à se reculer et elle le poussa d'une telle force que Klaus heurta l'arbre d'en face. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Ava fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant un soutien-gorge qui fit sourire Klaus. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son haut fin.**

« Si tu me fais pas l'amour dans les cinq secondes je repars à Londres ! » le prévint-elle.

« Jamais de la vie ! » gronda Klaus.

**Il se jeta sur elle, l'embrassa avec une telle brutalité qu'Ava en laissa échapper une légère plainte. Elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre un arbre, donc le cœur se craquela. Klaus ne s'excusa pas de sa rudesse… pas sur le champ en tout cas. Faisant basculer sa bouche sur le cou de sa femme, il faufila ses mains sous la jupe qu'elle portait et lui arracha son sous-vêtement d'un geste vif. Ava lui défit la ceinture de son jean, en baissa la braguette et baissa le vêtement suffisamment pour libérer sa virilité. Klaus ne perdit pas plus de temps et, après l'avoir soulevé de manière à ce qu'elle l'entoure de ses jambes, il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Ce simple geste, qu'ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de faire chaque jour depuis plus de trois cent ans, eut pour effet de raviver le feu passionnel qui animait leur couple depuis toutes ces années. Toujours coincée entre l'arbre et son mari, Ava s'agrippa aux épaules de l'hybride, qui l'assaillait de coups de reins aussi fort les uns que les autres. Elle pouvait sentir la jouissance se rapprocher à grand pas… C'est ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils étaient séparés… ou bien dans le cas présent, quand Klaus avait passé les semaines précédentes à se focaliser sur sa mission plutôt que sur son rôle d'époux. Ava le mordit à l'épaule, ce qui fit grogner Klaus assez fort. Elle le fit taire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, mais elle ne pu résister et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à l'en faire saigner. L'orgasme frappa Ava au moment même où Klaus la mordit au cou. Il se déversa en elle tout de suite après.**

**Plongeant son regard dans celui de Klaus, la jeune femme souriait, mais un élancement au niveau du cou, et qui traversa tout son corps, lui enleva son sourire.**

« Aïe, ça brûle ! » grinça-t-elle, alors qu'il la remit sur ses pieds.

**Elle réajusta sa jupe tandis que Klaus remontait son jean.**

« Mon haut ?! » demanda Ava.

« Il est là, tiens. » dit Klaus en le lui tendant.

**Ils se rhabillèrent, mais Ava était toujours infectée par le venin de loup-garou. Klaus s'entailla le poignet avec ses crocs, puis le porta à la bouche de sa femme, qui aspira le sang… qui referma et guérit la plaie qu'elle avait au cou. Une fois de retour à la voiture, Ava s'appuya contre la portière du côté passager…**

« Je suis désolé ma chérie. » dit Klaus.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Pour m'avoir mordu ou pour m'avoir délaissé ? »

« Pour les deux ! » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me mords et heureusement que ton sang soit le remède. » dit-elle. « Mais c'est la première fois en trois siècles que tu me délaisses, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. »

« Je ne peux rien dire d'autre… à part que je suis désolé. » soupira-t-il.

« Ecoute, je sais que créer des hybrides est très important pour toi, je t'ai aidé à briser la malédiction en jouant les agents doubles auprès d'Elena et je t'ai soutenu en ce qui concerne ta famille, je ne pose pas de questions et je m'en porte très bien comme ça, mais le fossé qui s'est créée entre nous ces derniers temps m'a… tuée, littéralement. » avoua-t-elle. « Tu avais promis de ne jamais me rendre malheureuse, et tu laisses tout à Stefan. »

« Je t'aime tellement, Ava, et je te jure que je vais me rattraper. » s'enquit-il de dire en s'approchant d'elle.

« Comment ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je trouverais un moyen, je te le promets ! » répondit-il.

« Les promesses il faut les tenir, Klaus. » soutint-elle.

« Je sais bien, et je jure de tout faire pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau. » dit-il, le regard implorant.

« Crétin d'hybride. » s'amusa-t-elle en l'attrapant par le t-shirt pour le coller à elle. « Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer ! »

« Je suis désolé d'être un mari peu attentionné. » dit-il avec des yeux tristes.

« Mais non, tu es le meilleur mari du monde, même si t'as quelques défaut. » lui dit-elle. « Je préfère ne voir que tes qualités… la plupart du temps ! »

**Klaus esquissa un sourire, et Ava l'embrassa. Ils restèrent là, contre la portière de la voiture à s'embrasser de longues minutes… jusqu'à ce que Stefan ne se montre. Il avait du sang autour de la bouche, sur les mains et sur les vêtements. **

« Et bien, on dirait que tu te sois bien amusé à l'intérieur. » remarqua Klaus.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller ? » demanda Ava.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. » répondit Klaus.

**Il lui donna un dernier baiser langoureux, puis, tout trois montèrent dans le SUV. Stefan à l'arrière et le couple à l'avant.**

**En arrivant, après de longues heures de route, à l'endroit indiqué par leur dernière victime, Klaus fit halte dans un motel où ils purent tous prendre une douche et se changer. Entrant dans le bar en douce, Stefan et Ava hypnotisèrent chacune des personnes présentes…**

…

**Les employés et les clients menèrent leurs activités sans changement, quand un garçon à l'allure dépareillée d'un jean, d'un débardeur, d'une chemise ouverte, les cheveux longs et gras entra dans le bar. Saluant le barman, il alla au comptoir et demanda une bière. Klaus, qui était dans le bar depuis plus de dix minutes, rejoignit le jeune homme.**

« Ray ?! » demanda-t-il. « Ray Sutton ? »

« Qui le demande ? » dit le dénommé Ray.

« Je t'ai cherché aux quatre coins du pays. » dit Klaus. « On a commencé en Floride, où j'ai rencontré un type qui a travaillé avec toi avant que tu ne t'installes à Memphis, ensuite il m'a envoyé vers deux jeunes femmes absolument ravissantes… qui m'ont conduit ici. »

« Je ferais mieux de partir. » dit Ray en se levant de son tabouret.

**Klaus lui barra le chemin.**

« Pas si vite l'ami. » dit-il d'un ton plus dur. « Tu viens tout juste d'arriver. Les gens comme toi, sont très difficile à débusquer. »

**Ray voulut s'en aller en faisant demi-tour, mais il fut stopper par Stefan.**

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » le prévint ce dernier en le poussant légèrement.

« Des vampires ! » comprit Ray.

« Dis donc t'es une flèche Ray. » s'amusa Klaus, alors qu'Ava arriva, une bière à la main. « C'est vrai, mon ami et ma femme que voici sont des vampires ils ont hypnotisés tout le bar alors n'espère pas demander de l'aide. Moi par contre, je suis autre chose, un monstre d'un genre différent… j'ai du sang de vampire, et de loup-garou. »

« Tu peux répéter ? » s'étrangla Ray.

« Je suis un hybride, Ray, je suis les deux. » expliqua Klaus. « Vois-tu, j'aimerais engendrer des créatures comme moi. Il suffit pas de parler du loup pour en voir la queue, la preuve tu es le premier que je croise depuis des lustres ce qui veut dire… que je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises où est ta meute. Alors, où puis-je la trouver ? »

« L'hypnose ne marchera pas sur moi. » dit Ray.

« _Tous des idiots ces loups ! » pensa Ava avant de dire à voix haute. _« Bon je vous laisse régler ça entre homme, moi je vais me nourrir. »

« Bon appétit chérie. » dit Klaus en la regardant. « Hey, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

**Elle l'embrassa… avant de se tourner vers Ray.**

« Ce fut un plaisir ! » dit-elle en levant sa bière.

**Buvant une gorgée, elle tourna les talons et aperçut un jeune motard totalement à son goût. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise, avant d'être sûr que l'hypnose était toujours maintenu puis… bu directement à son cou… mais sans le tuer.**

**Revenons de leur côté, Klaus reporta son attention sur Ray, dont la peur commençait à suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Stefan avait demandé à boire et il sortit une petite poche rempli d'Aconite dans un verre de whisky. **

« Tu sais quoi Ray, on va jouer à un petit jeu tous les deux. » lui dit Stefan. « Un jeu que j'ai baptisé _Vérité… ou Aconite _?! »

**Il sortit une branche d'Aconite du petit sac, et la montra à Ray. **

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » dit Klaus, qui esquissa un sourire à sa façon.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ? La façon dont je remanie l'histoire de base de la série en y impliquant Ava vous plait-elle ?<p>

A très vite... Aurélie !


End file.
